


Lean on Me

by RandomestFandoms



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/pseuds/RandomestFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU(ish) after Breakup.  When Blaine returns from New York heartbroken, and an equally heartbroken Brittany announces her breakup with Santana, the New Directions rally around their friends.  Finally, after years of petty fighting, rivalry, and grudges, the new New Directions become the family that Mr. Schue always meant for them to be.  With thought-out weekly assignments, blossoming friendships and romances, and a bond that will stand the test of time, it's clear that McKinley ain't seen nothing yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1: Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: So all I own is the different ideas and the epic mashup that will show up eventually that I created (but I don’t own any songs in the mashup)  
> Note: The basic summary will be under the episode name and I will write recaps if anything important happens so if you don’t like a chapter you can go to the next one without finishing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine returns from NYC totally heartbroken and Brittany is also heartbroken so the ND decide to make them feel better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a shorter chapter, only involving two songs, set presuming Blaine returns to Lima completely heartbroken.

**Lean On Me**

**Episode 1: Breakup**

**Notes: This will be a shorter chapter, only involving three songs, set presuming Blaine returns to Lima completely heartbroken.**

“Blaine!  Blaine?  Are you okay?” Sam asked worriedly, placing himself in front of the shorter boy and grabbing his shoulder gently.

“It’s over, Sam.  I screwed up and now I’ve lost the most important person in my life,” Blaine whispered, letting Sam direct him into the choir room.

“Hey, hey, it’s all good,” Sam whispered, setting him on a chair and grabbing his guitar.

_You and I must make a pact, we must bring salvation back_

_Where there is love, I’ll be there_

_I’ll reach out my hand to you, I’ll have faith in all you do_

_Just call my name and I’ll be there_

_(Chorus :)_

_And oh- I’ll be there to comfort you,_

_Build my world of dreams around you, I’m so glad that I found you_

_I’ll be there with a love that’s strong_

_I’ll be your strength, I’ll keep holding on- yes I will, yes I will._

_Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter_

_Togetherness, well that’s all I’m after_

_Whenever you need me, I’ll be there_

_I’ll be there to protect you, with an unselfish love I respect you_

_Just call my name and I’ll be there_

_(Chorus)_

_If you should ever find someone new, I know he’d better be good to you_

_‘Cos if he doesn’t, I’ll be there_

_Don’t you know, baby, yeah yeah_

_I’ll be there, I’ll be there, just call my name, I’ll be there_

_Just look over your shoulders, honey- ooh_

_I’ll be there, I’ll be there, whenever you need me, I’ll be there_

_Don’t you know, baby, yeah yeah_

As he finished singing, the bell rang and they went to grab lunch and return to the choir room for Glee practice.  Artie and Sam were whispering furiously, as were all of the girls from the club. 

“Mr. Schue, can we sing something we put together for Brittany?  Britt, we know that you love this musical so we hope you get the empty verses.” Sugar asked, as the girls lined organized themselves into a triangle with Sugar in the middle.  Sugar started the song off

 _Honey whatcha cryin at?_ __  
You're not losing her to that  
both her hair and shoes are flat  
why is she so rude?

 _Unique:_  
Wipe your tears, it's no big thing  
you were meant to wear her ring  
Cheer-up, chin-up  
it’s time to bring a happy attitude

The girls all mimed out violent actions, dancing around the room.

 _All:_  
Keep it positive  
As you slap her to the floor  
Keep it positive  
As you pull her hair and call her whore  
You can take her in a fight  
You and she will reunite!  
You know we're right  
we’re positive  
KILL HER!  
Brittany was smiling, and stood up to join the girls, cutting in for Elle’s line. __  
Brittany:  
Girls, girls!  
Violence is never wise  
not the way to win that girl  
Anyway she's twice my size  
who's gotta plan B?  
Sugar:  
Uh, me.  
Look at her, she's like a nun  
Show her you are way more fun  
Bust out the lap dance  
and you won  
you off the hizzle, gee!  
The girls started dancing inappropriately, twerking, and grinding each other. __  
Britt:  
what?  
GIRLS:  
Keep it positive  
Let out your inner freak  
Keep it positive  
Mrs. Prissy Pants won't last a week  
You will wear her appetite  
You and she will reunite  
You know we're right  
We're positive  
We're positive  
We're positive  
We're posi...  
Britt:  
(Spoken)  
Omigod... You're making me sick.  
Tina:  
(Spoken)  
are we?  
(Spoken)  
Warner, let's take this back to my place.  
GIRLS:  
AAAAHHHH!!!!  
Hey, hey, hey!  
Keep it positive  
That she loves you and not her  
The hot tub  
And the betchyas'  
She don't know the real her  
You feel her  
So don't let her steal her  
Wake her up like sleepin beauty  
Turn her head with your red hot booty  
You bring the noise and you bring the funk  
Others would be hot to shake your junk  
shake, shake, shake, shake,  
shake, shake, shake, shake,  
Whoo  
Brittany joined the girls in the dancing, all of them laughing and Brittany looking happy for the first time since her breakup. __  
Britt:  
(Spoken)  
Girls, how is this helping? She's not even here!  
She left while we were shaking "junk"! Wait!  
(Sung)  
Girls I'm positive  
That we've taken this to far  
No I'm positive  
This is Harvard not a stripper bar  
All this trashy carryin on  
That’s the reason that she's gone  
I need a salon  
Girls I'm  
ALL,  
Positive  
Britt:  
Try not to get upset  
That I'm  
ALL,  
Positive  
Britt:  
It's time for me to go brunette  
GIRLS,  
what!?  
Britt:  
Being blonde  
and being hot  
that got me exactly squat!  
gotta to show her I've got more to give  
No I’m positive  
GIRLS,  
Positive  
Britt:  
I'm positive  
GIRLS,  
Positive  
Britt:,  
I'm positive  
GIRLS,  
Positive  
Positive  
ALL,  
Positive!

The girls bowed while the guys clapped, and then Sam took the floor. 

“Mr. Schue, we guys actually have something we’d like to dedicate to Blaine and Britt.  Girls, you’re more than welcome to join us.”

“Go ahead boys, it’s really nice to see all of you taking care of each other and being worried about each other.  This is the kind of family idea I’ve been trying to encourage since the first year,” Mr. Schue gestured to the floor and Sam grabbed his guitar.

_Sam:_

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, “I’ll never let you go”_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, “Don’t leave me here alone,”_

_But all that’s dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Boys:_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You’ll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I’ll be safe and sound_

_Artie:_

_Don’t you dare look out your window_

_Darling everything’s on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music’s gone_

_Gone_

The girls pulled their chairs to join the boys’ in front of the piano.

_All (minus Blaine and Britt):_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You’ll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I’ll be safe and sound_

Blaine stood up and hugged Sam, who gave him the best hug he could with his guitar.  He kept him pulled into his side as he strummed the guitar.  At the same time, Brittany ran over and sat herself on Artie’s lap, burying her face in his neck.

_All (minus Blaine and Britt):_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh_

_La la (La la)_

_La la (La la)_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh_

_La la (La la)_

_La la (La la)_

_Just close your eyes_

_You’ll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I’ll be safe and sound…_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oh, oh._

Mr. Schue smiled proudly, him and Finn clapping for the group.  As they returned to their seats, Sam grabbed Blaine’s arm, “Your parents still gone?”

“Yeah…” Blaine told him, sounding confused.

“Can I stay over?  Keep you company?” He asked, trying to discreetly ask Blaine if he could make sure he was okay but not wanting to say so in front of the others.

“Please do, it’s lonely there.” Sam squeezed his arm as they took their seats.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits roll  
> Songs:  
> I’ll Be There- Jackson 5- Don't ask why, I just came across it on Youtube and liked it and oops der it is  
> Positive- Legally Blonde- I have an embarrassing obsession with Legally Blonde and I love it and this song amuses me and seemed like something they would do.  
> Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift- I really like this song and I got the idea of using a Sam and Artie duet from watching Landslide and it's scene and anywho then I realized it was the perfect time to start building a cute family.
> 
> So….. Thoughts? Suggestions? Requests? I have no idea what I’m really doing (other than some episode ideas and a song list) this is mostly just to cure my writer’s block and feel productive… So yeah, if there’s a song you want, send it to me with context and who’s singing it and I’ll consider it. If you have a plot bunny you don’t want to write (as long as it fits) I’ll try to write it. Basically if you want something I’ll definitely consider it if I can write the characters and if it fits the general plot that has the same continuity and Glee  
> -Arty GoH


	2. Episode 2: Disney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this episode will be slightly special in that I will start with a quick recap up to the point right after Nightbird and Chameleon go off to Dalton and then I will throw in a thing that should have happened and then we will have my next episode. It will stray from the general canon plot bunny but not by too much. So yeah, let’s do this thing! *inserts little glee opening thing*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ya know, in the past whatever many hours I still haven’t gained control of Glee… If I ever do, you will know because I will get rid of every new character from NYC, ship them all back to Lima, and resume with the new ND as this epic orgy-Brotp thing.  
> Episode warnings: Not overly Tina friendly but not unfriendly either. One-sided Blam (wherein Blaine realises his crush) Song credits are all at the bottom and hopefully fit the characters.

After Blaine and Brittany’s individual breakups, Blaine had decided to surround himself with even more activities, so he had let Brittany drag him to Cheerios tryouts.  It was quickly discovered that, most likely due to the Warblers’ impromptu numbers, he was surprisingly flexible and relatively decent at gymnastics.  For the most part, he was tossing girls into the air, but during any vocal numbers, he was up at the front with Brittany and Kitty, flipping and singing.  He had recruited Sam to help him practice, seeing as Sam was the only one we really trusted to not let him fall on his face.  Since the breakup, Sam had been careful never to leave him alone, which he really appreciated since his parents were never home.  At some point during that time, all of Sam’s things had wound up in Blaine’s house, in the guest room he never slept in.  Blaine had also found himself befriending Brittany, since she and Sam were good friends, and at some point he had started feeling like this year’s New Directions were his family, in the same way the Warblers had been before Sebastian.  The Cheerios were also like a family, but the dynamics were different.  They prized teamwork and unity, at least publically, like the Warblers.  If they had issues, they were kept away from the rest of the school.  Sure, everyone was fighting to be on top, but they still understood that if you took away the leaders, there would be chaos.  The Warblers had worked in much the same way, fighting for solos but knowing that, especially since they were Acapella, it was essential that everyone support the lead singers.  The New Directions, on the other hand, were a more typical family.  There were fights, there was drama, there was chaos, but in the end, they respected and encouraged each other and prized individuality.  That was why he and Sam were where they were, sitting in the choir room with the rest of the club.

“So Finn, I know that this isn’t a duet, but in the light of this past week I’d like to dedicate this to Blaine.”

 Brad played the opening of what Sam knew was one of Blaine’s favourite songs.  Sam squeezed Blaine’s hand from his stool in the middle of the room, and started singing.

_I’ll be your candle on the water,_

_My love for you will always burn_

_I know you’re lost, and drifting_

_But the clouds are lifting,_

_Don’t give up, you have somewhere to turn_

_I’ll be your candle on the water,_

_‘Til ev’ry wave is warm and bright,_

_My soul is there, beside you,_

_Let this candle guide you_

_Soon you’ll see a golden stream of light_

_A cold and friendless tide has found you,_

_Don’t let the stormy darkness pull you down,_

_I’ll paint a ray of hope around you,_

_Circling in the air_

_Lighted by a prayer_

_I’ll be your candle on the water,_

_This flame inside of me will grow_

_Keep holding on, you’ll make it,_

_Here’s my hand so take it,_

_Look for me, reaching out to show_

_As sure as rivers flow_

_I’ll never let you go_

_I’ll never let you go_

_I’ll never let you go_

Not for the first time since his breakup, Blaine found himself hugging Sam, thanking him through tears.

As it was a Friday, Sam had football and Blaine had Cheerios.  They always left Glee early to go change, and Sam would grab Blaine’s things at the end of practice to avoid the homophobia of the majority of the football team.  When he left the room, stripped out of his pads and back into jeans and a wife beater (a name which he hated) under his Letterman jacket, he found Blaine staring towards Coach Sylvester in shock, with Brittany and Kitty both laughing good naturedly.

“What happened?” Sam asked, waving a hand in front of Blaine’s face.

“Coach…”  Kitty cut herself off laughing.

“Coach told him that he has to wear thongs in uniform.  She made a threat but I didn’t hear it,” Brittany told him bluntly.

Sam raised an eyebrow and then shrugged, “well let’s go then.”

“Wait, what?” Blaine asked, snapping out of his train of thought.

“Well, I know it’s creepy of her but who knows what she might do if you refuse,” Sam told him.

“But what does that have to do with anything?”

“Let’s let the girls do whatever they have planned for a Friday night and go get you what you need.  We can have our Avengers marathon after,” Sam suggested.

“But you…  But…”

“Dude, ex-stripper, I know this stuff.  I’ll help you out.”

Kitty and Brittany were laughing at the expression on Blaine’s face as they went back to the changing rooms.  Blaine and Sam piled into Blaine’s car and headed off towards the mall.  They had an embarrassing, for Blaine, trip, and half an hour later they were back in the car with the bags, heading to Blaine’s house.  Blaine’s face still had a red tint to it as they moved up into his room.  Sam decided to stay in what he was wearing but Blaine decided to go into the bathroom and change into dark jeans and a green shirt.

Sam was already sitting on his side of the bed when Blaine joined him, putting in The Avengers on the way.  Having had dinner at the mall meant that they only had to get up after their first movie to brush their teeth and use the bathroom.  They both got glasses of water and turned on their next movie, which was Captain America.  At some point before Steve liberated the troops from Hydra, they both fell asleep, Blaine’s head on Sam’s chest, and Sam’s arms around Blaine’s shoulders.

Their weekend passed by relatively calmly.  They did homework, Sam went to the gym, Blaine trained for Cheerios, they watched movies, and generally had a good time.  On Monday they were both sad to have to go back to school, but they were still excited for their lunch time Glee meeting.

They separated for their classes but Sam insisted on picking Blaine up and dropping him off for every class.  Although Cheerios were relatively untouchable in terms of slushies, locker shoves and slurs were still directed at Blaine when Sam wasn’t walking with him, oozing the alpha-male aura that came with being the starting quarterback.

They were leaving their last morning class, drama for Blaine and art for Sam, when they ran into Brittany and Kitty, who were giggling.

“Any luck boys?” Kitty asked, when the boys both looked confused, she sighed dramatically, “Coach Sue’s orders,” she added.

“Oh, right, yeah… dealt with,” Blaine told them, a blush starting to creep up his neck.

The girls exchanged twin smirks as the four of them walked into the choir room, taking their usual seats.  Finn walked into the room after everyone else, and pulled a marker out of his fanny pack.  He beamed at them as they read the board.  DISNEY.

“Disney?” Marley asked excitedly.

“Everyone loves Disney.  Sam’s song on Friday reminded me of that.  So this week I want everyone to sing a Disney song of their choice.  We can start our performances tomorrow morning and continue them after school.  I’ll just let people volunteer but if nobody does, I’ll use the hat.  So get to work, you can sing a favourite song, a song that describes feelings, or any other song.”

Everyone seemed to tune the others out as one, thinking about what songs they could sing.  It felt like the club had passed in the blink of an eye before they were headed back off to their next classes.  Sam exchanged quick words with Blaine’s Study Hall supervisor, before they went to their practices.  They were the only ones in the changing rooms, since Sue had given Blaine and Sam’s teachers notice that they would always be expected to be at practice early.

“Oh my god…”  Blaine groaned, sitting on the bench with his head in his hands.

“What’s wrong?”  Sam asked, sitting next to him as he put on his shoulder pads.

“Just…  I can’t believe I’m about to do this.  God, why am I doing this?”  Blaine glared at the thong, tempted to find out if Sue would actually notice.

“Dude, she’ll know.  Now come on, get changed and I promise I’ll tell you if it looks weird.” He pulled the shorter boy up and turned his back, finishing padding up and pulling on his own uniform.  He turned around, making sure to stare over Blaine’s head until he got the okay.  He looked down and made Blaine turn around a few times.  “No lines, which it what she wanted, but it wouldn’t be obvious if I didn’t know.”  Blaine gave him a smile and they left, locking their bags in Sam’s locker.  They followed their usual routine; practice, talk over breaks, practice, Sam get changed, Blaine change in the backseat of the car while Sam drove, get groceries for one of them to make dinner, head home.  Sam had decided to make hamburgers so he got to work on preparing the meat while Blaine quizzed him on Spanish.  When Sam went out to the barbecue, they decided to split up to work on their Glee numbers for the week.  Blaine quickly chose one of his favourite songs, and when he asked Sam, who had come in to grab a platter, he knew his too.

They finished the Spanish homework and moved on to chemistry and English, which were their other two shared Monday classes.  Eventually they moved on to their individual work, before Blaine ran through some new routines while Sam studied his playbook.  Eventually Sam found himself roped into helping Blaine, being his base when he was practicing flyer moves.  It was late by the time they were done, which probably had something to do with their three hours of practice, which had made it six o’clock before they were let out.

The next morning, they found themselves sitting in the choir room at seven in the morning, more than a few of them still half asleep.

“Alright guys, let’s get started!  Any volunteers?” nobody raised their hand, causing Finn to laugh, “Alright, I get it.  I was always asleep on the drums last year.  I guess I’ll use the hat.”  Finn wrote all of the names on slips of paper and dropped them into a hat, from which he then pulled out the first name.  “Ryder, you’re up!” He grinned.

Ryder nodded, putting a track in the CD player, since the band didn’t go to their early practices.

_You’ve got a friend in me_

_You’ve got a friend in me_

_When the roads look rough ahead_

_And you’re miles and miles from your nice warm bed_

_You just remember what your old pal said_

_Boy you’ve got a friend in me_

_Yeah you’ve got a friend in me_

_You’ve got a friend in me_

_You’ve got a friend in me_

_You got troubles and I got ‘em too_

_There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you_

_We stick together, we can see it through_

_Cause you’ve got a friend in me_

_You’ve got a friend in me_

_Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am_

_Bigger and stronger too_

_Maybe,_

_But none of them_

_Will ever love you the way I do_

_It’s me and you boy_

_And as the years go by_

_Our friendship will never die_

_You’re gonna see it’s our destiny_

_You’ve got a friend in me_

_You’ve got a friend in me_

_You’ve got a friend in me_

                Everyone clapped politely.  “Good job Ryder.  Sugar?”  Sugar beamed at Finn, glad to have been called on, and hurried to put in her own CD.

_Girl, we’ve got work to do_

_Pass me the paint and glue_

_Perfect isn’t easy_

_But it’s me_

_When one knows the world is watching_

_One does what one must_

_Some minor adjustments, darling_

_Not for my vanity, but for humanity_

_Each little step a pose_

_See how the breeding shows, uh_

_Sometimes it’s too much_

_Even for me!_

_But when all the world says “Yes”_

_Then who am I to say “No”?_

_Don’t ask a mutt to strut like a show girl_

_No girl, you need a pro_

_Not a flea or a flaw_

_Take a peek at that paw_

_La dee da da_

_Perfection becomes me, n’est ce pas?_

_Unrivaled, unruffled_

_I’m beauty unleashed, yeah_

_Jaws drop, hearts stop_

_So classic and classy, we’re not talking Lassie_

_And ahh!  Ahh!  Ooh!_

_Ow! Ow!  Ow!  Ruff ruff ruff!  Ow!_

_Though many covet my bone and bowl_

_They’re barking up the wrong tree_

_You pretty pups all over the city_

_I have your hearts and you have my pity_

_Pretty is nice, but still_

_It’s just pretty_

_Perfect, my dears_

_Is me!_

Sugar had improved dramatically since her first audition to New Directions, and when she took her final, overdramatic, pose, the rest of the club started clapping for her.

                “Good job!  Any more volunteers?”  Joe raised his hand.  “Alright, Joe, go ahead.” 

_Night and the spirit of life calling_

_Oh, oh, ioy mamela, oh, oh, iyo_

_And the voice with the fear of a child answers_

_Oh, oh, iyo, iyo, mamela_

_Wait!  There’s no mountain too great_

_Hear these words and have faith_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_Have faith_

_Hela hey mamela, hela hey mamela_

_Hela hey mamela, hela hey mamela_

The rest of the boys picked up on the background singing, but let Joe take the lead.

_He lives in you, he lives in me (hela hey mamela)_

_He watches over everything we see_

_Into the waters, into the truth_

_In your reflection, he lives in you_

_Dream, and the voice in the wind whispers_

_(Oh, oh, iyo, iyo mamela, oh, oh, iyo)_

_Wait!  There’s no mountain too great_

_Hear these words and have faith_

_Oh oh, iyo_

_He lives in you, he lives in me_

_He watches over everything we see_

_Into the waters, into the truth_

_In your reflection, he lives in you_

_Ingonyama nengw enamabla_

_Ingonyama nengw enamabala_

_He lives in you, he lives in me_

_He watches over everything we see_

_Into the water, into the truth_

_In your reflection, he lives in you_

_He lives in you (oh yeah), he lives in me_

_He watches over everything we see_

_Into the water, into the truth_

_In your reflection, he lives, he lives, he lives, he lives in you_

_He lives, he lives, he lives in you_

_He watches over everything we see_

“Awesome job, Joe.”  Finn congratulated.  “Now, since this is for a week, I think we should save the rest for today and tomorrow.  Does anybody have suggestions for group numbers?”

                Soon the conversation was flowing as they suggested songs and debated them, finally settling on two and agreeing to run choreography the next day.  Brittany nominated the three Cheerios to plan out one full number, and left the others to organize the other.

                Sam dropped Blaine off at his western history class and headed to his Study Hall.  A few hours later they were both walking out of their Spanish class and headed to their superheroes alliance meeting.   They went from there to their American History to Blaine’s Study Hall, where he begged Sam not to overwork himself, since he had weight training at the time.  Sam smiled at his caring nature and agreed, promising to meet Blaine before Glee. 

                When they walked into the choir room an hour later, Kitty stood up, not waiting to be called on.

                “Can someone who knows the song fill in?”  She asked, not giving more specifics as she started her song.

_I admit that in the past I’ve been a nasty_

_They weren’t kidding when they called me, well, a witch_

_But you’ll find that nowadays_

_I’ve mended all my ways_

_Repented, seen the light, and made a switch_

_To this_

_And I fortunately know a little magic_

_It’s a talent that I always have possessed_

_And dear lady, please don’t laugh_

_I use it on behalf_

_Of the miserable, lonely, and depressed (pathetic)_

_Poor unfortunate souls_

_In pain, in need_

_This one longing to be thinner_

_That one wants to get the girl_

_And do I help them?_

_Yes indeed_

_Those poor unfortunate souls_

_So sad, so true_

_They come flocking to my cauldron_

_Crying “spells, Ursula, please!”_

_And I help them_

_Yes I do_

_Now it’s happened once or twice_

_Someone couldn’t pay the price_

_And I’m afraid I had to rake ‘em ‘cross the coals_

_Yes I’ve had the odd complaint_

_But on the whole I’ve been a saint_

_To those poor unfortunate souls_

_Have we got a deal?_

Marley looked up and filled in as Ariel.

_(Spoken) If I become human,_

_I`ll never be with my father or sisters again_

Kitty:

_(Spoken) But you’ll have your man_

_Life’s full of tough choices, isn’t it?_

_Oh, and there is one more thing_

_We haven’t discussed the subject of payment._

Marley:

_(Spoken) But I don’t have-_

Kitty:

_(Spoken) I’m not asking much, just a token really, a trifle!_

_What I want from you is your voice_

Marley:

_(Spoken) But without my voice, how can I-?_

Kitty:

_(Spoken) You’ll have your looks, your pretty face_

_And don’t underestimate the importance of body language, ha!_

_(Sung) The men up there don’t like a lot of blabber_

_They think a girl who gossips is a bore!_

_Yet on land it’s much preferred for ladies not to say a word_

_And after all dear, what is idle babble for?_

_Come on, they’re not all that impressed with conversation_

_True gentlemen avoid it when they can_

_But they dote and swoon and fawn_

_On a lady who’s withdrawn_

_It’s she who holds her tongue who gets her man_

_Come on you poor unfortunate soul_

_Go ahead!_

_Make your choice!_

_I’m a very busy woman and I haven’t got all day_

_It won’t cost much,_

_Just your voice!_

_You poor unfortunate soul_

_It’s sad, but true_

_If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet_

_You’ve got to pay the toll_

_Take a gulp and take a breath_

_And go ahead and sign the scroll_

_Flotsam, Jestam, now I’ve got her, boys_

_The boss is on a roll_

_This poor unfortunate soul_

_Beluga sevruga_

_Come winds of the Caspian Sea_

_Larengix glaucitis_

_Et max laryngitis_

_La voce to me_

_(Spoken) Now, sing!_

Marley:

_Aaaaaahhhhhhhh_

Kitty:

(Shouting) _Keep singing!_

They cut off and got a round of applause.

“That was really good, Kitty.  So, who wants to go next?  Marley?  Go ahead.” Finn rambled.  Kitty went back to her seat and Marley sat on her chair facing everyone else.

“Joe, I just wanted to let you know that this is in no way meant to disregard your beliefs, which I happen to share, I just thought it worked for how we’re treated,” Marley said, wanting to make sure not to offend anyone.

_I don’t know if You can hear me_

_Or if You’re even there_

_I don’t know if You would listen_

_To a gypsy’s prayer_

_Yes I know I’m just an outcast_

_I shouldn’t speak to You_

_Still I see Your face and wonder_

_Were You once an outcast too_

_God help the outcast_

_Hungry from birth_

_Show them the mercy_

_They don’t find on earth_

_Please help my people_

_They look to You still_

_God help the outcasts_

_Or nobody will_

The girls filled in for the church-goers.

_I ask for wealth, I ask for fame_

_I ask for glory to shine on my name_

_I ask for love I can possess_

_I ask for God and His angels to bless me_

Marley grinned, taking back over.

_I ask for nothing_

_I can get by_

_But I know so many_

_Less lucky than I_

_God help the outcasts_

_The poor and downtrod_

_I thought we all were_

_Children of God_

“Good job, Marley.  That is a fitting song.  Let’s have one last number today.  Blaine? Great, go ahead.”

Blaine walked up to the front of the room and sat at the piano, as Brad wasn’t there.

_I have often dreamed_

_Of a far-off place_

_Where a great warm welcome_

_Will be waiting for me_

_Where the crowds will cheer_

_When they see my face_

_And a voice keeps saying_

_This is where I’m meant to be_

_I will find my way_

_I can go the distance_

_I’ll be there someday_

_If I can be strong_

_I know every mile_

_Will be worth the while_

_I would go most anywhere_

_To feel like I belong_

_I am on my way_

_I can go the distance_

_I don’t care how far_

_Somehow I’ll be strong_

_I know every mile_

_Will be worth my while_

_I would go most anywhere_

_To find where I belong_

“Great job Blaine, I think we should split back into groups to prepare the group numbers and tomorrow we can send teach them to each other,” Finn grinned, when Blaine went to sit back down.

After Glee, Sam and Blaine went to their two hour Student Council meeting.  From there, they went back to Blaine’s, and he made spaghetti Bolognese while he and Sam discussed their English, Spanish, and American history classes.  They went to bed early because they had to be at the school at six for practices.  Sam had to, once again, coax Blaine into wearing a thong, only getting him to once he threatened to put it on him himself.  They pulled into the parking lot at quarter to six, choosing to spend the time talking to Brittany, Kitty, and Ryder, who they had brought to school in the first place.  They talked about the numbers, which the Cheerios were recruiting the two football boys to help in, as they debated who their last boy should be.  After two hours of exhausting practice, they went to their classes and met up again in the choir room at lunch, where they saw Jake standing at the front, ready to perform.

Brittany walked over to stand with him, and they started their performance.

Jake:

_As you go through life you’ll see_

_There is so much that we_

_Don’t understand_

_And the only thing we know_

_Is that things don’t always go_

_The way we planned_

_But you’ll see every day_

_That we’ll never turn away_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone_

_We will stand by your side_

_Filled with hope and filled with pride_

_We are more than we are_

_We are one_

Brittany:

_If there’s so much I must be,_

_Can I still just be me,_

_The way I am?_

_Can I trust in my own heart_

_Or am I just one part_

_Of some big plan?_

Jake:

_Even those who are gone_

_Are with us as we go on_

_Your journey has only begun_

_Tears of pain, tears of joy_

_One thing nothing can destroy_

_Is our pride, deep inside_

_We are one_

_We are one, you and I_

_We are like the earth and sky_

_One family under the sun_

_All the wisdom to lead_

_All the courage that you need_

_You will find when you see_

_We are one_

“That was really well done you two.  Who wants to go next?” When no one raised their hand, Finn pulled a name out of the hat, “Artie, you’re up.”

Artie wheeled himself up to the front of the room and took his guitar.

_One minute I’m in Central Park_

_Then I’m down on Delancey Street_

_From the Bowery to St. Mark’s_

_There’s a syncopated beat_

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_

_I’m streetwise_

_I can improvise_

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_

_I’m street smart_

_I’ve got New York City heart_

_Why should I worry?_

_Why should I care?_

_I may not have a dime_

_But I’ve got street savoir-faire_

_Why should I worry?_

_Why should I care?_

_It’s just be-bopulation_

_And I got street savoire-faire_

_The rhythm of the city_

_Boy, once you get it down_

_Then you can own this down_

_You can wear the crown_

_Why should I worry?_

_Tell me, why should I care?_

_Say, I may not have a dime_

_But oh, I got street savoir-faire_

_Why should I worry?_

_Why should I care?_

_It’s just doo-wopulation_

_And I got street savoir-fare_

Kitty and Brittany:

_Everything goes_

_Everything fits_

Artie:

_They love me at the Chelsea_

_They adore me at the Ritz_

_Why should I worry?_

_Why should I care?_

_And even when I crossed that line_

_I got street savoir-faire_

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_

“Awesome, Artie.”

“Finn, can I go now?” Unique asked.

“Go ahead, Unique.”

_Look at me_

_I will never pass for a perfect bride_

_Or a perfect daughter_

_Can it be_

_I’m not meant to play this part_

_Now I see_

_That if I were truly to be myself_

_I would break my family’s heart_

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me_

_Why is my reflection someone_

_I don’t know?_

_Somehow I cannot hide_

_Who I am_

_Though I’ve tried_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

The club clapped enthusiastically and they split up to take turns teaching their group numbers.  The Cheerios picked up on the other dance relatively easily, but they hadn’t finished teaching their routine before they had to move on to their next class.  Sam left Blaine at his AP Calc class and picked him up an hour later to go to their shared study hall.  It was while he was listening to Sam, who was passionately explaining his current art project, when he suddenly startled. 

Blaine **(please picture one of those dramatic scenes like Celebrity Skin, so he’s still staring at Sam but also this is going on and at the end they’ve ended up performing in the choir room)**

_If there’s a prize for rotten judgement,_

_I guess I’ve already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That’s ancient history, been there, done that_

Girls:

_Who’d you think you’re kidding?_

_He’s the earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Boy, you can’t conceal it_

_We know how you feel_

_And who you’re thinking of_

Blaine:

_No chance, no way_

_I won’t say it, no, no_

Girls:

_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it, uh oh?_

Blaine:

_It’s too cliché_

_I won’t say I’m in love….._

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, boy_

_Unless you’re dying to cry your heart out_

Girls:

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you’re feeling_

_Baby we’re not buying_

_Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grownup_

_When you gonna own up_

_That you got, got, got it bad?_

Blaine:

_No chance, no way_

_I won’t say it, no, no_

Girls:

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin_

_You’re in love_

Blaine:

_This scene won’t play_

_I won’t say I’m in love_

Girls:

_You’re doin flips_

_Read our lips_

_You’re in love_

Blaine:

_You’re way off base_

_I won’t say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won’t say it_

Girls:

_Boy, don’t be proud_

_It’s okay, you’re in love_

Blaine’s eyes locked with Sam’s, who was grinning at him supportively.

_Ooh, at least out loud,_

_I won’t say I’m in love_

Everyone clapped when Blaine and the girls went to sit down.  Sam squeezed his shoulder supportively and went up to take his turn.

“Okay, so this is probably a bit of a weird song choice but I figured it worked for us and it’s something I wish I told all of you more often,” Sam said, blush creeping up his neck.

_When you rush around in hopeless circles_

_Searching everywhere for something true_

_You’re at the age of not believing_

_When all the make believe is through_

_When you set aside your childhood heroes_

_And your dreams are lost upon a shelf_

_You’re at the age of not believing_

_And worst of all, you doubt yourself_

_You’re a castaway where no one hears you_

_On a barren isle in a lonely sea_

_Where did all the happy endings go?_

_Where can all the good times be?_

_You must face the age of not believing_

_Doubting everything you ever know_

_Until at last you start believing_

_There’s something wonderful…_

_Truly wonderful, in you_

                “That was awesome, Sam.  Good job,” Finn congratulated him.  Blaine offered him a smile when he sat down and Brittany went up.

_When you’re the best of friends_

_Having so much fun together_

_You’re not even aware, you’re such a funny pair_

_You’re the best of friends_

_Life’s a happy game_

_You could clown around forever_

_Neither one of you sees your natural boundaries_

_Life’s one happy game_

_If only the world wouldn’t get in the way_

_If only people would just let you play_

_They say you’re both being fools_

_You’re breaking all the rules_

_They can’t understand,_

_The magic of your wonderland_

_Hu-hu-hu_

_When you’re the best of friends_

_Sharing all that you discover_

_When that moment has passes, will that friendship last?_

_Who can say?  There’s a way!_

_Oh I hope, I hope it never ends_

_Cause you’re the best of friends_

Everyone was watching Sam and Blaine, knowing who she was singing about.  They were both blushing but still looking flattered.

                “And Tina, now it’s you.”

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don’t got a lot to say_

_But there’s something about her_

_And you don’t know why but you’re dying to try_

_You want to kiss the girl_

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It’s possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don’t take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_My on my_

_Look at the boy too shy_

_He ain’t gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ain’t that sad?_

_Ain’t it a shame?_

_Too bad_

_He’s gonna miss the girl_

_Now’s your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don’t say a word_

_And she won’t say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Until you kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don’t be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don’t stop now_

_Don’t try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Float along_

_Listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_You’ve got to kiss the girl_

_Why don’t you kiss the girl_

_You gotta kiss the girl_

                Everyone tried to avoid eye contact.  It was painfully obvious to everyone but Blaine that she was singing to him.  Sam noticed Kitty opening her mouth and decided to cut in before anyone could start fighting.  “That was a really good job at the accent, Tina,” he said, trying to avoid mentioning the actual song.

                After ending on an uncomfortable note, Blaine and Sam went to another hour of Student Council, and then headed home.    They hung out for a while and then went to bed.  Blaine was acting awkward, which was weird to Sam since they had long since passed that point.  Sighing, he shifted to the middle of the bed and yanked Blaine down, who landed almost right on top of the blonde.  They woke up in almost the same position the next morning and quickly got ready and went to Glee club.  While waiting for everyone to arrive, Blaine pulled the other two Cheerios aside for what looked to Sam like an urgent conversation.  The conversation ended with Blaine groaning and walking off.  They spent the hour trying to teach everyone else their parts for the dance, and ended with one run through of the other group’s number.  Three hours later, Blaine and Sam were standing outside of the Western History classroom, arguing.

                “Sam!  You’re in this class now, I can get to French.  You shouldn’t have to be late because you’re taking me to my classes!”

                “Remember what happened last time I didn’t walk you to class?” Sam was referring to the same time the week before, when Blaine had been shoved into the corner of a locker hard enough to draw blood.  Blaine conceded reluctantly, and agreed to wait for Sam at the end of the hour to go to Glee.  The rehearsal was much better than the earlier one, so they went off to their next classes with a feeling of success.  They met up between each class and after two hours of Cheerios and Titans’ practice, they were more than ready to curl up on the couch and watch the first X-Men movie.  They fell asleep like that, and nearly weren’t up in time for their morning practices.  They went about their mornings and went to their Superheroes meeting at lunch.  They got into another argument outside of Blaine’s French class, when Sam told him that under no uncertain terms was he to go to his western history class without Sam, even though he had double weight trainings.  After agreeing to Blaine’s condition that he wouldn’t overwork himself, they parted ways.  Blaine did let Sam drop him off at his next class and then walk him to Glee afterwards.

Joe:

_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba_

All:

_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama_

Artie:

_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba_

All:

_Sithi uhhmm ignonyama_

_Ingonyama_

Joe:

_Siyo nqoba_

All:

_Ingonyama_

_Ingonyama nengw enamabaa_

_Ingonyama_

_Ingonyama nengw enamabaa_

_Ingonyama_

_Ingonyama nengw enamabaa_

_Ingonyama_

_Ingonyama nengw enamabaa_

_Ingonyama_

_Ingonyama nengw enamabaa_

_Ingonyama_

_Ingonyama nengw enamabaa_

_Setokwa_

_Ingonyama_

_Ingonyama nengw enamabaa_

_Asana_

_Ingonyama_

_Ingonyama nengw enamabaa_

_Setokwa_

_Ingonyama_

_Ingonyama nengw enamabaa_

_Asana_

Marley:

_From the day we arrive on the planet_

_And, blinking, step into the sun_

_There is more to see than can ever be seen_

_More to do than can ever be done_

Unique:

_There’s far too much to take in here_

_More to find than can ever be found_

_But the sun rolling high_

_Through the sapphire sky_

_Keeps great and small on the endless round_

All:

_It’s the circle of life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the circle_

_The circle of life_

Unique and Marley:

_It’s the circle of life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the circle_

_The circle of life_

The dance was simple, not even much of a dance.  Mostly they were walking from spot to spot, letting the soloists be in the front.  They reorganized themselves for their next number, Blaine, Kitty, and Marley taking centre stage, paired with Sam, Jake, and Ryder respectively.

All:

_Come one, come all_

_Leave your loops and milking stools_

_Coop the hens and pen the mules_

_Come one, come all_

_Close the churches and the schools_

_It’s the day for breaking rules_

_Come and join the feast of-_

The three Cheerios began flipping across the room, occasionally doing partner work with the guys they had chosen. **(my dance skills are non-existent so picture a tripled version of Brittany and Mike’s sectionals dance)**

Cheerios:

_Fools!_

_Once a year we throw a party here in town_

_Once a year we turn all Paris upside down_

_Every man’s a king and every king’s a clown_

_Once again it’s Topsy Turvy Day_

_It’s the day the devil in us gets released_

_It’s the day we mock the prig and shock the priest_

_Everything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools!_

All:

_Topsy Turvy_

Cheerios:

_Everything is upsy daisy_

All:

_Topsy Turvy_

Cheerios:

_Everyone is acting crazy_

_Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet_

_That’s the way on Topsy Turvy Day_

All:

_Topsy Turvy!_

Cheerios:

_Beat the drums and blow the trumpets_

All:

_Topsy Turvy_

Cheerios:

_Join the bums and thieves and strumpets_

_Streaming in from Chartres to Calais_

_Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy_

_On the sixth of January_

All:

_All because it’s Topsy Turvy Day!_

Sam, Jake, Ryder:

_Come one, come all!_

_Hurry, hurry, here’s your chance_

_See the mystery and romance_

_Come one, come all_

_See the finest girl in France_

_Make an entrance to entrance_

_Dance la Esmerelda_

_Dance_

                The cheerios increased the energy of their dance, performing moves that none of the others would have believed possible, without running out of breath in their song.

Cheerios:

_Here it is, the moment you’ve been waiting for_

_Here it is, you know exactly what’s in store_

_Now’s the time we laugh until our sides get sore_

_Now’s the time we crown the King of Fools_

                As they sang their next lines, Sam, Jake, and Ryder started making horrible and ridiculous faces

Cheerios:

_So make a face that’s horrible and frightening_

_Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle’s wing_

_For the face that’s ugliest will be the King of Fools!_

_Why?_

All:

_Topsy turvy!_

Cheerios:

_Ugly folk, forget your shyness_

All:

_Topsy turvy!_

Cheerios:

_You could soon be called Your Highness_

All:

_Put your foulest features on display_

_Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day!_

Cheerios:

_Everybody!_

All:

_Once a year we throw a party here in town_

Cheerios:

_Hail to the king!_

All:

_Once a year we turn all Paris upside down_

Cheerios:

_Oh, what a king!_

All:

_Once a year the ugliest will wear a crown_

Cheerios:

_Girls, give a kiss_

All:

_Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day_

Cheerios:

_We’re never had a king like this_

All:

_And it’s the day we do the things that we deplore_

_On the other three hundred and sixty-four_

_Once a year we love to drop in_

_Where the beer is never stopin’_

_For the chance to pop some popinjay_

_And pick a king who’ll put the ‘top’ in_

_Topsy Turvy Day!_

_Mad and crazy, upsy daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot! Chapter 2 done! Okay, this took longer than planned because I had to actually go hunt down every song that was being sung by someone of the opposite gender to the original singer, and it’s Hell Week at school, so all in all, I’m actually pretty proud of the timing. So, if you have any requests/suggestions, send them on in! Next up is Thanksgiving, followed by Swan Song and then a few original episodes. What did everyone think of my idea and song choices?  
> So obviously these are all Disney, but here are the movies and names and stuff, along with my reasoning behind most songs.  
> Ryder: You’ve got a friend in me: Toy Story: Well the episode before is when he announces that Jake is under his protection, and that got this song in my head.  
> Sugar: Perfect isn’t easy: Oliver and Company: This was close to becoming a Kitty song, but can’t you just see Sugar singing this? Nothing against Sugar, I love her, this just seemed right…  
> Joe: He lives in you: Lion King 2: This struck me as having some religious undertones, and I figured that A) Both Lion Kings are awesome (the first is better though) and B) It would be something Joe might be passionate about.  
> Kitty: Poor, unfortunate souls: Little Mermaid: okay, so this song was actually stuck in my head when I first went back to watching Season 4, and Kitty’s encouragement of Marley’s bulemia struck a chord (“this one longing to be thinner”) and it just seemed like a total HBIC song… My other option was having Sue sing it, but I can’t write her justice.  
> Marley: God help the outcasts: Hunchback of Notre Dame: doesn’t this song just scream “Glee”? I thought it did… And it seemed like something Marley would sing.  
> Blaine (1): Go the distance: Hercules: What with everything with Cooper and my view on his parents (who have basically moved out to the point that Sam moved in), it just seemed like a good song for an isolated boy who left the one family he ever knew to follow the boy he loved  
> Jake: We are one: Lion King 2: I actually didn’t have a reason behind that… It just came to me at one point in Spanish class and I thought, hmm, why not?  
> Artie: Why should I worry?: Oliver and Company: this just struck me as fitting Kevin’s voice and then I just thought it was Artie’s type of song.  
> Unique: Reflection: Mulan: this is the one I was most worried about. I thought of it thinking of Unique and the Catfish thing… I don’t know, was it a good choice?  
> Blaine (2): I won’t say I’m in love: Hercules: Wow, Blaine sure loves Hercules… Okay, Blaine realized he was in love with Sam, what other Disney song could I have used?  
> Sam: Age of not believing: Bedknobs and broomsticks: Well okay, at first this was what he was going to sing to Blaine in Dynamic Duets… But then I decided that even if it was meant for Blaine (which it totally is because Sam is in platonic love with him), it was something that Sam, being the cute golden retriever he is, would also want to remind everyone else, and thus this happened.  
> Brittany: Best of friends: The Fox and the Hound: Blam brotp… There’s really nothing more to it. Somebody had to sing it, and then I was like, Brittany would be the only one comfortable enough to bring it up.  
> Tina: Kiss the girl: Little mermaid: Okay, so basically I don’t like season 4 Tina. I think she was great up until she had her weird freaky dream in S03E20 and now everything she does bugs me. So I figured she would try to “subtly” hint that she wants Blaine to kiss her… And everyone but Blaine would know and judge her.  
> Group (1): Circle of life: Lion King: Well it had to be done since this is Disney  
> Group (2): Topsy Turvy: Hunchback of Notre Dame: I just wanted a high energy Cheerios focused number. *shrug*  
> So yeah, that’s kinda that. Review? Read?


	3. Episode 3: Sectionals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A re-write of Thanksgiving with sectionals but a totally new group dynamic and setlist and everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19-03-14- Rest in Peace Grandpa (19-03-08). You were amazing and I love you so much. I still wear the necklace from the Oratory constantly, and our entire family misses you. A month and a half ago we celebrated Grandma’s 90th birthday and it’s the first time since your funeral that all of us (other than Wade) were together. Uncle Rick is so similar to you, I almost forgot that he wasn’t you. We all miss you so much.
> 
> Alright, so… sorry this took a while but honestly my health has been so shitty it’s insane. I’m behind in every class except French and band (and English because my teacher has given me an unlimited extension on my work)… I just had my spring break and spent the first week in a hospital and then really high (and therefore sick) on narcotics and it was worse than the actual surgery. For the second week I was recovering and hanging out with some friends from my old school and working at a local production of Legally Blonde (Elle Woods is second only to Elphaba from Wicked and Katherine Plumber from Newsies and my dream role, which I’m sure is obvious in this because oops I love musicals a bit too much).  
> Here is the Cheerios hierarchy because I’m taking artistic liberty or whatever you call it:  
> Sue: Coach  
> Roz: Coach  
> Becky: Assistant- helps run the Cheerios  
> Blaine: Captain- organizes routine and is recognized leader- works with Coaches, Assistant, and Co-Captains  
> Britt: Co-Captain- Same as Blaine  
> Kitty: Vice-Captain- often referred to as co-captain. Works with the same people as Captains, is training to take over as Captain when they graduate. Is publically recognized as their equal but in meetings she ranks slightly below  
> Everyone else: members.  
> I spy a disclaimer: it has been disclaimed- I am not RIB. Actually that’s probably obvious since well everything I write for glee says so. Oops, dere it is

_Here’s what you missed on Glee!  So Blaine is still super torn up over his breakup with Kurt but Sam convinced him to stay at McKinley.  He’s also super bitchy besties with Kitty and the three of them and Britt are like this awesome clique where Blaine and Kitty bitch out anyone who calls the others dumb and Britt and Sam take care of them with their emotions and refusal to seek help.  Sam has been living with Blaine since his breakup and Britt isn’t over Santana and is heartbroken but she’s getting better with their help.  The current New Directions have become a real family and all care more about each other than winning.  Kitty has stopped telling Marley she’s fat but the damage has been done and Marley still thinks she is.  She’s dating Jake but Ryder likes her and that’s a whole confusing love triangle right there.  The club still respects and likes Finn but they run the show themselves, he just gives them feedback._

                Finn walked into the choir room with the all of graduates, only to find the current club members sitting in a circle, or what was meant to be a circle, but still in three clear groups.  One of the groups, led by Jake, was leaning over a paper covered in diagrams, which reminded Finn and Puck of a playbook.  Kitty and Marley were leading most of the others in a more heated debate over a few pieces of paper, and the final group consisted of Artie and Blaine helping Sam, Brittany, and Ryder with their homework.

                “Hey guys!  So with sectionals coming up, I decided to bring in some McKinley legends,” Finn said, gesturing to the group.  The graduates all seemed offended that the current group was ignoring them. 

                “Alright, now that we’re here, we need to start preparing you guys and teaching you the set list,” Quinn told the group.  She, along with a few others, seemed offended when the students chose to ignore them in favour of what they were already doing.

                “Guys get up!  I’ve paired all of you who are new with one of these guys so that you can learn from them.  Jake and Puck, you’re together.  Marley and Santana, Ryder and Mike, Unique and Mercedes, Kitty and Quinn.  Now, up you guys.”

                “Alright, so first we need to teach everyone the choreography for Gangnam Style, then Tina needs to learn the words to that and her solo and Blaine and Marley need to learn their duet,” Rachel lectured, getting highly annoyed that she was being ignored.

                “Move guys, get ready.  This is more important than whatever you’re doing.” Kurt hissed.  Hearing his voice, Sam pulled Blaine into his side as the short boy gripped his shirt sleeve.  Brittany, noticing Santana, joined the boys, slipping in next to Blaine and throwing her legs over his, letting Blaine wrap an arm around her waist.  Kitty noticed her three closest friends’ reactions and decided to take command.

                “No,” She told them resolutely, noticing how the rest of the club relaxed.

                “Excuse me?” Kurt screeched.

                “I said no.  You must know what that means since NYADA told you that too.  We already have our set list finalized and are working on the fine tuning.  Brittany and Jake worked choreography all weekend and now Jake and those guys are working on the blocking.  We even have a backup set list in case this one is stolen.  As soon as Britt finishes what she’s doing, she and Jake plan to work out some choreography for it too.  Tina, Unique, and Sugar are figuring out our costumes and then we’re ready to go.  We did all of this on Friday after school and over the weekend since we all stayed at Blaine’s,” Kitty told them resolutely.

                “I don’t know who you think you are but you guys need our help,” Rachel told her.

                “No we don’t.  Not that it isn’t nice to see most of you but we’ve got this figured out,” Sam told them.  Santana and Mike looked at each other and shrugged.  They went over to the students and joined them.  Mike was talking choreography with the guys, and Santana was talking to the girls.  Puck joined them, but not any specific group.

                “So what’s the game plan?” He asked.

“We’re kicking it off with Brittany singing Only Hope.  After that, Blaine and Marley are singing Serious, and we’re ending it with a mashup and we’ve chosen the songs but we don’t know who’s singing what, or what parts or what order.  Our backup set has us girls singing Positive, Marley singing God Help the Outcasts, and all of us singing Circle of Life,” Sugar reported. 

Quinn shrugged to herself and joined the group doing homework, smiling at Brittany, who got a sad look in her eyes when Santana launched herself right into helping with the mashup without saying hello.  Soon the bell was ringing and they were rushing off to their various classes.  Blaine went through his Spanish class as a ghost, and as soon as the bell rang, Sam was talking to his study hall supervisor and getting him permission to go to the choir room.  Once the permission was granted, Sam dropped him off there and promised to pick him up for practice before the bell.

Blaine was about to go into the room, but he noticed Kurt there, fingers plucking at the keys.

_I’m so glad you made time to see me_

_How’s life? Tell me, how’s your family?_

_I haven’t seen them in a while_

_You’ve been good, busier than ever_

_A small talk, work, and the weather_

_Your guard is up and I know why_

_Because the last time you saw me_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses, and I left them there to die_

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying I’m sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain’t nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I’d realized what I had when you were mine_

_I’d go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December all the time_

_These days I haven’t been sleeping_

_Staying up playing back myself leaving_

_When your birthday passed and I didn’t call_

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

_And I realized I loved you in the fall_

_And when the cold came, the dark days_

_When fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye_

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying I’m sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain’t nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I’d realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time_

_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_But if we loved again I swear I’d love you right_

_I’d go back in time and change it, but I can’t_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

_But this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying I’m sorry for that night_

_It turns out freedom ain’t nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I’d realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time_

                Blaine had sat down against the door as soon as he saw Kurt, and was glad for it when he heard Rachel’s voice.  “He doesn’t deserve you, Kurt.  He cheated on you.  Who cares how you treated him?  Besides, you have Chandler.”

                The words stung Blaine.  Yes he cheated, but Kurt was no saint. He had never told anyone, feeling to guilty to think he had the right, but when he was walking back to the train station in New York, he had seen Kurt and Chandler kissing, and it hardly seemed like the first time.  Hearing the piano bench move, he walked over to the bathrooms before turning around and heading back, seeing Kurt and Rachel leave the room just before he got to the door.  He sat at the piano, trying not to cry.  He was beyond relieved when Sam knocked on the door.

                “Hey B, ready to go?”  Blaine sent the blond a relieved smile and nodded.  On their way to the locker room, he recounted what he saw, along with what he had seen in New York.

                Sam was beyond angry at the possibility of Kurt having cheated yet letting Blaine take all the blame for the breakup.  He finally calmed down when Blaine rested a gentle hand on his arm, reminding him that he was okay, that Sam had saved him.  They got changed and headed out to their coaches.  Sam got started on his warm up while Blaine joined Sue in writing one that was sufficient but would still leave them energy to run through all of their routines. 

                Soon the rest of the Cheerios were out and they were starting their first routine.

**(Since I don’t know how to write this- the singing is while they are performing but is not part of the routine… does that make sense?  They do it a lot..)**

Brittany:

_You shout it out,_

_But I can’t hear a word you say_

_I’m talking loud, not saying much_

_I’m criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down but I get up_

Both:

_I’m bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won’t fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won’t fall_

_I am titanium_

Blaine:

_Cut me down_

_But it’s you who’ll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice_

_Sticks and stones_

_May break my bones_

_I’m talking loud, not saying much_

Both:

_I’m bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down byt I won’t fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won’t fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_Stone-hard, machine guns_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone hard as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down but I won’t fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won’t fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won’t fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won’t fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

                Blaine was standing outside waiting for Sam to grab their clothes.  Brittany and Kitty were with him, since they had worn their uniforms to school.  Sam had just joined the group when Kurt walked over.

                “Hey Sam, Britt,” he grinned, “Sam, do you need a ride home?” He offered, evidently trying to make Blaine jealous.

                “Blaine’s driving all of us,” Kitty told him.

                “Our place is really out of the way from Blaine’s.  Let me,” Kurt tried to insist.

                “That’s really nice of you but I’ve been living with Blaine for almost two months,” Sam told him, trying not to feel bad for Kurt’s disappointed look.

                Kitty didn’t leave Kurt enough time to answer, commandeering Sam’s arm while leaving Brittany to grab Blaine.  They steered the boys to the car, all but shoving them into their seats.  After Kitty turned on the radio to Katy Perry’s Dark Horse and they all started singing along, Blaine finally relaxed enough to drive them all to his house.  The girls had permanent permission to stay at Blaine’s house, so long as they called and their grades didn’t drop.  The sleepovers had been even more encouraged after the Pierces and the Wildes saw their daughters’ grades jump.  All of the parents accepted that their children would be invited to, and attending, mixed gender sleepovers at the beginning of the year.  The weekend of Blaine and Brittany’s breakups, Sam had moved in with Blaine, encouraging the rest of the club to join them on the Saturday night.  Their group had clicked pretty well beforehand, save for Jake and Ryder, but the sleepover had brought them all closer together.  To reassure the parents, Blaine and Sam had come up with the idea of inviting them over for a while to get to know each other and the other club members, and it proved to be a huge success.  Ever since, the entire club had started to stay over every weekend, forming the strong bond they finally made over the past weekend, wherein they planned out their set list and took Finn’s lesson to heart, sharing various Kryptonites with each other. 

Sam carried the four duffles to Blaine’s room, where they would all pile onto the mattress that he moved onto the floor.  The girls and Blaine took the time to discuss their Cheerios routine, all agreeing that some of the girls had to up their game.  When Sam joined them, they insisted that Brittany practiced Only Hope, even inviting Marley to join them for dinner, homework, and more rehearsing.  She agreed, though she wouldn’t be sleeping over.

Seeing as they had some time until she joined them, the quartet changed into normal clothes and went grocery shopping.  It was after they had returned, when Blaine and Sam were navigating around each other in the kitchen, that Kitty broke the comfortable silence that had settled.

“You guys are such a married couple, it’s ridiculous,” she told them, causing Brittany to laugh and nod.

“Well sorry that you two don’t have a friendship this awesome,” Sam grinned, holding his fist out for Blaine.  Both girls laughed when they bumped fists with twin exclamations of “Blam!”

Marley arrived soon after, but paled when she saw the plates of spaghetti and meatballs with meat sauce.  Sam grinned at her from where he was pulling garlic bread out of the oven, and the other three all grinned and hugged her.  Kitty saw her pale and hugged her a bit tighter than she normally would.

“You look fine, Marley, you can indulge.  I promise you, you look great,” she whispered to the taller girl sincerely.  After spending more time around her friends, Kitty had realized that she would be distraught if one of them ever used her methods of staying in shape.  They had helped her, and she was going out of her way to help Marley, but was not feeling overly successful.

They ate mostly in quiet, having some mindless talk about school and a slightly more involved conversation about Glee and the arrival of the graduates.  When they finished eating, and Kitty was relieved to see that Marley finished, they decided to work on their performances to make sure that they proved the graduates wrong the next morning.  After successfully running through everything, they sat around the floor doing their homework and asking each other when they needed help.

“Does anybody have any ideas for my art project?” Sam asked.

“What’s the theme?” Marley asked, having grown tired of her 1984 essay.

“Something we love.  It has to be people,” Sam told them.

“Draw the weekend.  We even have pictures.  Or just draw one of our jam sessions or performances,” Blaine suggested.

“Here!  I took pictures!”  Brittany handed him her phone, which he took with a smile.

“Thanks,Britt,” Sam looked through the pictures, using them to remind himself of where everyone was.  He found his favourite and began sketching, while the rest of them went back to rehearsing. 

Marley had to leave before Sam finished his rough copy of his project, but he promised to show it to her the next morning in glee, and that he would make photocopies for the entire club, as well as Finn and Mr. Schue.

The next morning, Sam kept his promise and showed Marley what he had, telling her that he would finish the draft during his first period study hall and then start the final project in art class right after.  He refused to show the others, telling them that they could see it when it was done.  All of the club members apologized to Finn about their reactions the day before, but still refused help from the graduates.  He grinned at them and told them he was fine with it, however the divas might not.  They showed him their work and performed their numbers for him, basking in his praise.

At the end of the day, the club met back up in the choir room, none of them having had particularly interesting days.  They realized that that was a blessing when they saw Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes walk over in front of the piano while the others sat with them.  Puck and Mike struck up an easy conversation with Jake, Joe, Ryder, and Artie, while Sam, Brittany, Sugar, and Unique all started talking to Quinn.  Tina, Kitty, Marley, and Blaine were talking to Santana, laughing at her recounting of Rachel’s party.  Blaine blushed when she started talking about him, but soon the barriers between the four graduates and the students had broken, and even Brittany was able to smile while she, Santana, and Quinn talked about the years of the Unholy Trinity. 

“You guys are being extremely rude,” Kurt told them, placing his hands on his hips.

“Well we already knew that _some_ people don’t care about us,” Rachel told him loudly, shooting Blaine a glare.  Kitty was about to start yelling but Blaine held her down, deciding to stand up for himself.

“My bad,” he started with the sarcasm he had learned from Santana, “I should have asked earlier.  How’s Chandler, Kurt?” He smirked when Kurt fell silent, opening and closing his mouth in shock.

“How dare you?” Rachel screeched, “you cheated on him!”

“Yes I did, and I regret it every day.  But Sam, can you grab my phone and scroll through my photos?  They should be right before my pictures of the girls’ Positive,” Blaine replied calmly.  As soon as Sam had scrolled to the appropriate pictures, Blaine showed his phone to Kurt.  “This familiar?  I have a few different angles, some of which clearly show your face.  You may or may not have cheated too, but either way, the same day?  Really?”

“You did what?” Sugar shrieked, grabbing the phone and showing it to the club members.

“You’re screwed, boy.  Nobody messes with the Whoresome Foursome,” Unique told him.

“The what?” Mercedes asked.

“Well after the breakup, Blaine joined the Cheerios and formed the Golden Trio with Britt and Kitty here, and with Sam they now form the Whoresome Foursome.  I have no idea which one of them thought of it,” Artie explained.

“Coach Sue did,” Kitty told the group, “I don’t remember what exactly she was talking about but it stuck, and it’s a pretty awesome name.  I mean, as Co-captain and Vice-Captain of the Cheerios, Britt and I already have a rep, then B cheated and ended up joining us, and we all know about Sam’s strippergate,” she shrugged neutrally and sat down. 

Mercedes walked over to the group nervously, but relaxed when everyone smiled at her.  She sat with Unique, Sugar, and Tina, working on the finishing touches of their costumes.  Since Finn had joined Puck and Mike, only Rachel and Kurt were left standing at the front of the choir room, realizing that they weren’t as welcome as they thought they should be.

“Sam, I know Blaine has student council, so do you want me to drive you back to his place?” Rachel offered, at Kurt’s encouragement.

“I’m his vice-president,” Sam told them bluntly.  He didn’t know why the two dark haired divas were offering to help him, but he wasn’t as dumb as they clearly thought, he knew it was for a reason, and that the reason probably was bad for Blaine.

“I’m treasurer!” Sugar announced, trying to get the attention off of her two friends.

Rachel was left floundering, and eventually she and Kurt performed what they expected to be highly effective storm-outs, not realising that the club wouldn’t miss them unless they started being team players. At the end of rehearsal, Sam jokingly offered his arms to Blaine and Sugar, both of whom accepted.  The trio made their way to their meeting, which despite being two hours long, didn’t feel overly productive to anyone there.

Blaine and Sam drove home, and while Blaine practiced his piece for Sectionals, Sam drew.  At the end of the night, Blaine was sure he would nail his song during their lunch time rehearsal and Sam was sure that he would be finished the major colours by the end of their shared last period study.  He told Blaine that he would likely still have small parts to colour in his Thursday art class, as well as things that required a larger variety of pencil crayons, but he promised that by their lunchtime practice on Thursday, everyone would have a photocopy.  Blaine reluctantly agreed to wait until then to see it, making Sam promise that it would be worth the wait.

Wednesday morning saw Blaine and Sam waking up at five, both ruing the day they had signed up for sports that required them to be at school by six.  Blaine pulled on his uniform, putting two outfits in his bag, while Sam wore his normal clothes, though also packing a spare outfit in the case of a rare slushy.  They picked up Kitty, Brittany, and Ryder before going to the school, talking about various rumours going around.  Practice went by quickly and soon everyone was heading to their classes.  When they all met up in the choir room, nobody could think of anything interesting from their days.  They took the time to try on their costumes, and decided to rehearse in them after school.  When they met back up at the end of the day, Sam proudly announced that he was almost done his project, promising the same deadline that he had given Blaine the day before.

After everyone congratulated him, they brought their costume rack to the auditorium and ran through their songs.  They knew that they weren’t perfect, but all of them felt confident and the student council members all made their way to their meeting in high spirits.  Even their lack of productivity couldn’t ruin the positive energy that they had left.

The next morning, they worked extremely hard and were sure that the next afternoon they would be ready to perform for the graduates.  When they were all together again, Sam was proudly declaring that his project was done but that he had to wait to use the photocopier.  The rest of the club accepted that reluctantly, and they all continued with their last private rehearsal.  At Cheerios and Football practice the five athletes were all excited for showing the graduates, confident that they would realize that they were talented.  Though Brittany, Blaine, and Sam had been talking all through their Spanish class, along with Tina, the younger two appreciated the vote of confidence.  They all decided to stay over with Sam and Blaine for dinner, but went home afterwards.  When they were all in Blaine’s car on their way to their morning practices the next day, Sam explained where he was with his project.

“It’s done, but I couldn’t photocopy it.  I have study hall first period so I’ll deal with it then and hand it out during rehearsal.”

True to his word, when the club was sitting in the auditorium in their costumes waiting for the graduates, Sam walked up to the stage.

“So guys, I just wanted to let you all know that no matter what happens tomorrow or any time after, this has already been the best year of my life.  You guys are all amazing.  Like I’ve mentioned, my art project this week was ‘Someone you love doing something you love’ and I knew that the people would be you guys.  Marley and the Golden Trio gave me the idea for the activity, but it should have been obvious.  So I photocopied it this morning and I want each of you to have a copy.  I’m giving Mr. Schue the original once I get it back, and I even have copies for my family, so if any of you want a copy for anyone else just let me know.”  Sam handed everyone their photocopy, and for once the entire club was silent.

“Sam, this is…  Wow,” Blaine said.

“It’s amazing!  You’re great,” Tina told him honestly. 

Tina was right, the drawing was great.  It was clearly from his memories and Brittany’s pictures of the past weekend, since they could all recognize Blaine’s basement.  Sam had grabbed Blaine’s guitar, Blaine was sitting behind his keyboard, and Ryder was sitting behind Cooper’s drumset.  The others were all dancing around.  Brittany was sitting on Artie’s lap, kicking her legs, Unique and Marley were waltzing jokingly, Tina and Jake were spinning around, Joe and Sugar were also waltzing around, about to trade partners with the two girls, and Kitty was in the middle of a cartwheel.  Sam had gotten everything right, all the way down to the shades of pink on Sugar’s leggings, and the placement of Tina’s hair around her. 

“Finn, I know you aren’t in the picture since you were with the others meeting Rachel and Kurt off their train, but you’ve been awesome so I have a copy for you too,” Sam told the dark haired boy. 

“Alright so what have we interrupted?” Santana asked.  Sugar ran over to the graduates, showing them Sam’s drawing.  They were equally impressed but insisted that the club members show them their routine.  Even Rachel and Kurt, much to everyone’s surprise, had no criticism when they finished.

“Rock on guys.  All I can say is work a bit more on the transitions in the mashup,” Puck told them.  The students took the advice calmly, and the Cheerios and Titans excused themselves to get changed for their practices.  The entire club met them at Blaine’s house to sleepover, piling into cars to get to McKinley early Saturday morning.  They met in the choir room and Joe led a prayer for show circle, before the group headed backstage.  They were a bit worried after the Warblers’ dances, but knew that at least their costumes were better.  The girls were in short plum dresses that Ryder said looked more like prom dresses with their one shoulder and embellished waists.  They all had on nylons with character heels, and their headbands matched the dresses’ colour.  They all had makeup with the same dark pink, nail polish of the same shade, and a fake diamond bracelet on their left wrists.  The boys wore black pants, with black button downs with the sleeves rolled up to their elbows, dark grey vests, and ties the colour of the dresses.  Brittany took to the stage first.

_There’s a song that’s inside of my soul_

_It’s the one that I’ve tried to write over and over again_

_I’m awake in the infinite cold_

_But you sing to me over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands_

_And pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now_

_You’re my only hope_

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing_

_And laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands_

_And pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now_

_You’re my only hope_

_I give you my destiny_

_I’m giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs_

_I’m giving it back_

                Blaine and Marley walked quietly to their spots, but went unseen as the only light was on Brittany.

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To by only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now_

_You’re my only hope_

Brittany grinned and bowed slightly at the applause she received.  She walked offstage and found herself swung into Sam’s arms, getting praise from the entire club.  When Sam finally set her down, Kitty was hugging her, then Tina and Artie and the rest.  They all quieted down when Blaine went to start the next song.

Blaine:

_We both know why we’re here_

_I see it in your eyes_

_I guess it calms my fear_

_To know it’s not a surprise_

_I thought one look at you_

_Looking like a dream come true_

_Would leave me speechless like you always do_

_But now we’re wide awake_

_We’re got some plans to make_

_Let’s take some action, baby_

_So baby give me your hand_

_I’ve got some dreams to make true_

_I’ve got the future all planned_

_It’s time to get serious_

_Time to get serious with you_

Marley:

_I never thought that I-_

Blaine held out a hand to stop her.

Blaine:

_Since I was two or three_

Marley:

_Mmmm_

Blaine:

_My life was planned out neat_

Marley:

_Mmmm_

Blaine:

_I’d get my law degree_

Marley:

_Yeahh_

Blaine:

_And then win my senate seat_

Marley:

_Mmmm_

Blaine:

_A big white house back east_

Marley:

_Oh, ooh_

Blaine:

_All of the amenities_

Marley:

_Yeahh_

Blaine:

_Three kids_

Both:

_At least just like the Kennedys_

Blaine:

_Here’s where our lives begin_

Marley:

_Our lives begin_

Blaine:

_Just where do you fit it?_

Marley:

_Fit me in!_

Blaine:

_I’ll break it down now, baby_

_So baby give me your hand_

Marley:

_Oo, whoa, here’s my hand, here’s my hand_

Blaine:

_I’ve got some dreams to make true_

Marley:

_We both have dreams to make true_

Blaine:

_I know that you’ll understand_

Marley:

_Oh yes I understand_

Both:

_It’s time to get serious_

_Time to get serious_

Blaine:

_With you_

_Serious_

Marley:

_Serious_

Blaine:

_Gotta wake up and take our journey_

_Serious_

Marley:

_Serious_

Blaine:

_I’m telling you as a future attorney_

Marley:

_Oh, oh_

Blaine:

_You want the moon and sky_

_Then take it don’t be shy_

Marley:

_Hey_

Blaine:

_Baby, that’s why you and I_

Marley:

_I, you and I_

Blaine:

_Should break up!_

Marley:

_Hey baby I’ll give you my hand, we- WHAT?_

Blaine:

(spoken) I’m gonna need somebody

_(sung) Serious_

_Less of a Marilyn more of a Jackie_

_Serious_

_Somebody classy and not too tacky_

Marley:

(spoken) WHAT?

Blaine:

_Okay that came out wrong_

_Baby let’s both be strong_

_I mean we’ve known all along_

Marley held out a silencing hand, before storming offstage and returning in the dark with the rest of the club, though only Blaine could be seen.

Blaine:

_Baby my future’s all planned_

_I’ve got some dreams to make true_

_I thought that you’d understand_

_It’s time to get serious_

_Time to get serious_  
             Like Brittany, he allowed himself a moment to bask in the applause before moving to his next spot, accepting a high five from Sam.

Blaine:

_She never slows down_

_She doesn’t know why_

_But she knows that when she’s all alone_

_Feels like it’s all coming down_

_She won’t turn around_

_The shadows are long_

_And she fears it she cries that first tear,_

_The tears will not stop raining down_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it’s all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won’t drown_

_And one day what’s lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

Marley:

_And there’ll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain_

_Here I am at the end of me (New Directions: at the end of me)_

_Tryin’ to hold on to what I can’t see (New Directions: to what I can’t see)_

_I forgot how to hope_

_This night’s been so long_

_I cling to your promise_

_There will be a dawn_

Tina:

_I thought that you’d be here by now_

_There’s nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I’m listening but there’s no sound_

_Isn’t anyone trying to find me?_

_Won’t somebody come take me home?_

Sugar:

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don’t go away_

Brittany:

_They said don’t try to change the world_

_You’re just a girl_

_So it’s…  me against the world today_

_I’m gonna do it my own way_

_And though nobody understands_

_I’m gonna make a one girl stand_

_It’s my Independence Day_

_I can’t waste time on what they say_

_If we believe and we have faith_

_We’re gonna change the world some day_

Artie:

_Because,_

_All princes start as frogs_

_And all gentlemen as dogs_

_Just wait till it’s plain to see_

_What we’re growing up to be_

_Cause some frogs will still be frogs_

_And some dogs will still be dogs_

_But some boys will become men_

_Just don’t kiss us till then_

Unique:

_And I’ll be everything_

_That I wanna be_

_I am confidence in insecurity_

_I am a voice yet waiting to be heard_

_I’ll shoot the shot bang that you hear round the world_

Sam:

_All my life I’ve been good but now_

_Ooohhh_

_I’m thinking “What the hell?”_

_All I want is to mess around,_

_And I don’t really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me_

_You can’t change me, baby, baby_

_All my life I’ve been good but now, whoa “What the hell?”_

Kitty:

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we’re falling in love_

_Got a bottle of whatever but it’s getting us drunk_

_Singing, here’s to never growing up_

Joe:

_It’s high school (New Directions: high school), could be (New Directions: could be) a mini me of the rest of society_

_There’s always (ND: always) a prom queen (ND: prom queen), there’ll always be, always be sororities_

_Sadly (ND: sadly) some will be (ND: some will be) eternally keeping score for popularity_

_And just cause (ND: just cause) they all do (ND: they all do) doesn’t mean we have to act like we’re in high school_

_Doesn’t mean we have to act like we’re in high school_

Ryder:

_Some people you can never please_

_You might as well just let them be_

_They mock everything not their own_

_From their imaginary throne_

_But I won’t bow down_

_Even if the whole world thinks I’m crazy_

_So hey hey, this song is for us_

_So put your hands in the air_

_If you’re crazy like us_

_Hey, hey_

Jake:

_We are fire inside, we are an army asleep_

_We are a people awaken to follow their dreams_

_We have our own goals to score_

_There are trophies to win instead of being one of yours_

             Most of the club was nervously watching Marley, noticing that she looked tired.

All:

_Don’t give me drugs, no Novacaine_

_I must be alive ‘cause I still feel pain_

_We were born with wings_

_We were made to fly_

It was then, as Kitty and Brittany were performing impressive flips with Blaine and Jake respectively, that Marley collapsed.  While the club members all wanted to check on their friend, they knew that they had to finish.  Brittany and Kitty launched into their final moves, while they sang the last line.

All:

_We were meant to live while we’re still alive_

As the applause began, Joe and Sam grabbed Marley, carrying her to the choir room.  The others raced ahead to get it set up.  They made a bed out of chairs, using their normal clothes to make it more comfortable.  Kitty and Ryder ran down to the locker rooms to grab the extra clothes out of their lockers, as well as those of their fellow athletes.  Artie rushed to his locker, grabbing a juice box.  As soon as Marley was brought in, Tina and Blaine moved the clothing rack to create a barrier, allowing Sugar and Unique to put Marley into Brittany’s workout pants, and an Avengers t-shirt of Sam’s.  Finn, Mr. Schue, and the graduates raced in not long after, and were surprised to see Marley conscious, even if barely, sitting on the chairs drinking the juice.  But Marley’s moment of calm couldn't last, as Sue chose that moment to walk in and proclaim the disbandment of Glee Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! Wow there wtf that was not meant to take so long wait what? So um blahhh, thoughts? I am currently so emotional over New Directions, it was an amazing episode! Hot dayum. And Chris singing Corey’s part of Don’t Stop Believing? Gods I sobbed. I’m so glad they actually acknowledged it in a way, with Mr. Schue’s reaction (and Rachel/Lea’s during Just Give Me A Reason). And Looser Like Me? Fuuuuuck, that made me happy.   
> So um… First here’s a blurb on my thoughts writing this.   
> -So I really wanted Kurt and Rachel in this. I didn’t like being mean about Kurt but for future stuff to work it had to happen. Anyways, there was a vague mention that they arrived after the rest of the grads so in my mind, Home/Homeward Bound happened Friday, and they arrived Saturday morning.   
> -Also, I did make a new setlist and costume design. I didn’t really like the ones from the actual episode. The costumes can all be found on my polyvore which is randomestfandoms.   
> -So yeah Kitty is nice in this because Blaine and Britt broke through her walls. And then Sam did too. She’s nice in Glee but mean everywhere else.  
> -Oh and Brittany is Britt, Kitty is K, Blaine is B, Sam is Sam/S  
> -Whoresome Foursome is not mine, my sister used it in an instagram tag with three of her friends, and tags Golden Trio when it’s just two of the others.  
> -But I thought it worked… Thoughts?  
> Giving credit where credit is due…  
> Kurt: Back to December: Taylor Swift: originally Blaine was going to sing it but then I realized that no cause it made more sense with how Kurt treated Blaine when he first moved to New York and thus Chandler got involved. Woops…  
> Blaine and Britt: Titanium: David Guetta: Don’t ask, please. I just really wanted this to happen… So it did.  
> Britt: Only Hope: Mandy Moore: I just generally like this song and so yeah and I like Britt and I think it worked?  
> Blaine and Marley: Serious: Legally Blonde: What? I’ve spent so much time around LB lately it’s insane… And yeah.  
> All: This is a wonderful mashup that I put together myself. I wrote it last summer because those parts of those songs were stuck in my head so I combined them. Yesterday I spent three hours on audio-joiner merging them to be as close to perfection as possible. Eventually I will make it into a youtube video but because my editing skills aren’t perfect, they don’t blend as well as I should. The songs are all by Avril Lavigne (AL) or Superchick (SC). In order, it was Stand in the Rain (SC), Beauty from Pain (SC), With You (AL), Innocence (AL), Me Against the World (SC), Princes and Frogs (SC), One Girl Revolution (SC), High School (SC), What the Hell (AL), Here’s to Never Growing Up (AL), Hey Hey (SC), Anthem (SC), Alive (SC).
> 
> So yeah, read, review, reply, talk, sing, idk, comment?  
> Love,  
> Arty  
> PS: And extra special huge thank you to DJD because seriously you actually read it? You’re the best! Thanks, since I know your thoughts on Glee.


	4. Episode 4: Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Marley's collapse, the Glee club teams up to support her and Blaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the disclaimer: I am not RIB. I am not one middle aged man, let alone three. That surprise you?  
> Just so it’s been said: Flames actually really entertain me so feel free to send them if you’re thinking them.  
> Episode 4: Support  
> So here’s what you missed on Glee! Marley hasn’t been eating because Kitty made her think she was fat but then Kitty tried to redeem herself and started telling Marley that she wasn’t but Marley didn’t believe her. The graduates are all at McKinley and being totally cool except Rachel and Kurt. Blaine told everyone that he had seen Kurt making out with Chandler less than an hour after they broke up and even had pictures and Kurt might have cheated too! The New Directions actually care about each other for a change and basically everyone spends time living with Blaine and Sam who are an old married couple. Blaine, Sam, Brittany, and Kitty are the Whoresome Foursome and Sam and Brittany are super blonde besties and Blaine and Kitty are bitchy besties but the difference is that Blaine and Kitty don’t want to hook up. The New Directions were kicking Warbler butt at Sectionals but then Marley passed out onstage. The others kept going but they lost and now Glee is over!

Everyone was silent as Sue left the room.  Marley finally broke it with a sob, “I’m sorry guys, this is all my fault.”

“Marley Rose, shut up,” Tina hissed, “none of this is your fault, it’s Sue’s fault and Sue’s only.  She’s been looking to shut us down since I was a freshman.  We’ll figure something out,” she promised.

“Marley, this is important,” sensing where Kitty was going, Brittany and Sam began shooing the graduates back.  “When was your last full meal that you didn’t throw up?”

“With you guys…  Blam’s spaghetti, so that’s what- um over a hundred hours?” Marley told her.

“Monday?  Marley that’s ridiculous!  You’re gorgeous,” Blaine told her in a harsh whisper.  The entire club had formed a protective circle around her to block out the graduates as well as Finn and Mr. Schue. 

“God made you how He intended for you to be,” Joe told her.

“I know, Joe.  But sometimes it feels like nobody else sees that and it gets tough,” Marley whispered.  Joe gave her a gentle hug. 

Finally Sam, Jake, and Ryder, who had been keeping everyone back, let Mr. Schue through.

“Marley?  Do you need to see the nurse?” He asked softly, as if approaching a startled animal.

“No, I’m okay, just…”  She looked at Sam and Blaine nervously.

“Of course you can come to Casa Blam.  All of you can…  And should,” Sam grinned, looking at the current club.  They all knew that he had guessed what Marley had wanted to ask, but was trying to turn it into a less serious situation.

“I can, my mom is busy tonight,” Marley said.

“I’m not sure I can…”  Jake looked over at Puck, who had been planning on going out with him after the competition.

“Puck, you can join us if you want,” Blaine offered.  Puck grinned in response and nodded.

“B?” Brittany asked.

“Is it because-?”

“No, no.  Remember what I told you in history?”

“You mean about feeling?” Blaine cut off when Brittany made a shushing gesture, “So this is just to hang out?”

“Duh, c’mon B, you know me,” Brittany laughed.  Blaine looked over at Tina and they had a silent conversation.

“Santana, Quinn, Mike, Mercedes…  You guys are invited too,” Sam said after getting a nudge from Blaine.  He was looking sadly between Santana and Brittany but when Brittany grabbed his hand to pull him over to the piano bench so she could sit on him, he brightened.

The four all accepted, before they left to pack changes of clothes.  Puck offered to drive the students to their houses to get things, but Jake explained why he didn’t need to.

“We all have a few spare outfits over there and we can do laundry…  But if you could still drive some of us that would be great,” Jake grinned.  Puck nodded and they filed out of the class, Blaine and Sam stopping to invite Finn and Mr. Schue.

Blaine and Sam led one group to Blaine’s car.  Kitty took the passenger’s seat, leaving Brittany to sit on Sam’s lap, with Marley sitting on Joe and Tina on Artie.  Artie’s wheelchair was in the trunk, since the car wasn’t technically for wheelchairs.   They got there and went inside, heading to the living room.  Sam and Blaine took to the kitchen, which was beside it with the counter as the only divider.  They ran a quick headcount and tried to guess how many people they would be feeding.  They decided that it would be too cold to have a barbecue, so made an indoor version.  Sam pulled hamburger meat out of the freezer for sloppy Joes, and Blaine started boiling water for hot dogs.  While waiting, he also pulled out chicken wings and mozzarella sticks.

“Dude, my abs are going to hate us,” Sam groaned.

“Your abs are totally fine, Sam,” Blaine promised.

“Really?”

“Britt, Kitty, are Sam’s abs hot?” Blaine asked.

“Hottest out there,” Brittany guaranteed.

“He’s set for life.” Kitty told them.

“Even if they said no,” Blaine whispered, “remember that we all love you and, not to make your feelings sound unimportant, because I promise that they aren’t, but worrying about that around Marley probably isn’t the best idea.”

Sam nodded in realization.  “Dude, can you take care of the food?  We’re missing something!”

“What?”

“Ice cream.  First thing you learn as a big brother is that any time something goes wrong you need a lot of ice cream.  Mind if I take the car to the store?”

“Go ahead.”  Blaine tossed him the keys.  “Just remember to get a lot of flavours.”

“You guys are so married!” Quinn exclaimed when she, and the rest of the people invited, walked in.  They had heard the end of the conversation, from Sam asking Blaine to take care of the food.

“Sorry we couldn’t invite you, it was slightly illegal,” Blaine joked.

“That’s fine, don’t worry,” Sam hugged Quinn quickly, the two of them having long since rebuilt their friendship, and then ran out the door.

“Quinn, can you grab his jacket off the chair?” Blaine asked.  Quinn looked at him in confusion but did so, and mere moments later, Sam ran back inside.

“B?  Have you seen my- Thanks Quinnie,” Sam grabbed his jacket and pulled it on while running back out the door.

“And here, can you just hold this?”  Blaine tossed her a wallet, which she caught.

“B?  Where’s the- Thanks again Quinnie!”  Blaine laughed, shaking his head.

“Does this happen a lot? Mike asked.

“Oh god yes,” Tina sighed.

“We live together, we know these things about each other,” Blaine explained to them.

“He’s not joking.  It’s gotten insane,” Kitty told them.

“Is that the only way you know each other?” Santana asked, the subtext clear.  It was a while later that Sam returned and Blaine relaxed visibly.

“Thank god, Sam.  Can you keep those people occupied so I can cook in peace?  Or can you get yourself in here and help?” Sam laughed at his friend’s stress and, dumping his coat on the front bench, went to the kitchen.  He put the ice cream cartons in the freezer before taking over on some of the food.

Soon the food was being carried down on platters, while Puck was casually carrying Artie and Finn had the wheelchair.  Puck and Sam grabbed Blaine and Sam’s guitars respectively, and Artie grabbed Cooper’s electric guitar.  Ryder moved behind the drum set and Blaine moved behind the keyboard.  When Puck started strumming, the other musicians quickly picked up on where he was going.

Puck:

_Now, this is a story all about how_

_My life got flipped-turned upside down_

_And I’d like to take a minute_

_Just to sit right there_

_I’ll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel Air_

Everyone was laughing when they joined in.

Boys:

_In west Philadelphia born and raised_

_On the playground was where I spent most of my days_

_Chillin out maxin relaxin all cool_

_And all shootin some b-ball outside of the school_

_When a couple of guys who were up to no good_

_Started making trouble in my neighbourhood_

_I got into one little fight and my mom got scared_

_She said ‘you’re movin with your auntie and uncle in Bel Air’_

Quick glances told the girls what part they were taking.

Girls:

_I begged and pleaded with her day after day_

_But she packed my suitcase and sent me on my way_

_She gave me a kiss and then gave me my ticket_

_I put my Walkman on and said ‘I might as well kick it’_

_First class, yo this is bad_

_Drinking orange juice out of a champagne glass_

_Is this what the people of Bel Air living like?_

_Hmm this might be alright_

All:

_But wait I hear they’re prissy, bourgeois, all that_

_Is this the type of place that they just send this cool cat?_

_I don’t think so_

_I’ll see when I get there_

_I hope they’re prepared for the prince of Bel Air_

_Well the plane landed and when I came out_

_There was a dude who looked like a cop standing there with my name out_

_I ain’t trying to get arrested yet_

_I just got here_

_I sprang with the quickness like lightning, disappeared_

_I whistled for a cab and when it came near_

_The license plate said fresh and it had dice in the mirror_

_If anything I could say this cab was rare_

_But I thought ‘nah forget it’ –‘yo homes to Bel Air’_

_I pulled up to the house about 7 or 8_

_And I yelled to the cabbie ‘yo homes smell ya later’_

_I looked at my kingdom_

_I was finally there_

_To sit on my throne as the Prince of Bel Air_

Everyone was laughing as they finished.

“This is what I miss most,” Quinn told everyone, “Not the group numbers, not the dramatic solos, but when we just can’t help but to sing.”

“Remember Ride Wit Me?” Mike asked.  The teens who had been in the club at the time all laughed, remembering the strange Sue VS Schue battle.

“That week was torture, I was stuck with Finchel,” Quinn groaned.

“On a more important note,” Santana started, “Kitty, what are you wearing?”

“They’re called clothes, Santana.  I know you prefer not wearing any, but some of us have modesty.” Kitty grinned.  She was dressed unusually, in the minds of the ones who assumed that she was a younger version of Santana and Quinn, but for the ones who knew her, they knew that she had a different look when she felt comfortable.  She was in green and grey slytherin pants that were a gag gift from Brittany for her birthday, referencing conversations in their quartet about how they covered every Hogwarts house.  She also had on a green tank top and a green hoodie, with green Vans.

“Yeah but explain.  Since when do Cheerios own things other than uniforms?”

“Really, Santana?  Since when have you seen Blaine in uniform?” Sam asked.

“Bowtie is on the team?  I thought you were messing with me, Trouty.”

“Nope, I joined.  Co-Captain, actually,” Blaine told her.

“Is that why I haven’t seen any slushies or really any bullying?” Santana asked.

“None of us are sure.  Probably a combination of that and us making up most of the student council.  There’s still some bullying and sometimes it’s really bad but it’s getting better,” Brittany explained.

The conversation ended with that, and they moved on to eating and karaoke.  Hours later, everyone was starting to pull on their pyjamas.

“God Evans, you lucky bastard.  I wish I had befriended Anderson last year,” Puck groaned when Kitty and Brittany rejoined them.

Kitty was still decked out as a Slytherin.  She was in a short dress designed to be a quidditch jersey, along with a white Slytherin hoodie.  She had finished her look off with green moccassins and a braided bun.  Brittany was in Hufflepuff mode, in a yellow sports bra and yellow shorts, with yellow slippers, hair in a French braid.

“I never would have let you in on this,” Blaine told him.  He had changed into his pajamas too, but his hair was still gelled, much to everyone’s amusement.

The end of the weekend found them all going back to their schools save for Quinn, and the McKinley kids all feeling lost about their lack of Glee.  Jake and Ryder were the ones who took charge, calling everyone to the empty lot behind the field.

“So yeah we can’t use the choir room but we just had a song we wanted to sing before the whole thing ends,” Jake said.  Finn looked proud, while the others looked curious.

Jake:

_Don’t ever say you’re lonely_

_Just lay your problems on me_

_And I’ll be waiting there for you_

_The stars can be so blinding_

_When you get tired of fighting_

_You know the one you can look to_

Jake and Ryder:

_When the vision you have gets blurry_

_You don`t have to worry,_

_I`ll be your eyes_

_It’s the least I can do,_

_Cause when I fell, you pulled me through_

_So you’ll know that_

_I’ll carry you, I’ll cry you, I’ll carry you_

_So you’ll know that_

_I’ll carry you, I’ll carry you, I’ll carry you_

Ryder:

_I know it’s been a long night, but now I’m here it’s alright_

_I’ll do my walking in your shoes_

_We’ll take each step together, ‘till you come back to centre_

_You know that I know the real you_

Both:

_And when the vision you have gets blurry_

_You don’t have to worry,_

_I’ll be your eyes_

_That’s the least I can do,_

_Cause when I fell, you pulled me through_

_So you’ll know that_

_I’ll carry you, I’ll carry you, I’ll carry you_

_So you’ll know that_

_I’ll carry you, I’ll carry you, I’ll carry you_

_Like you’ve been running for hours and can’t catch your breath_

_The demons are screaming so loud in your head_

_You’re tired, you’re broken, you’re cut and you’re bruised_

_When life feels to heavy just hold on, I’ll carry you_

_I’ll carry you_

During the instrumental, the other club members exchanged glances over Marley’s head, as she was too distracted with emotion to notice.

Jake and Ryder:

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

All:

_So you’ll know that_

_I’ll carry you, I’ll carry you, I’ll carry you_

_So you’ll know that_

_I’ll carry you, I’ll carry you, I’ll carry you_

_So you’ll know that_

_I’ll carry you, I’ll carry you, I’ll carry you_

Jake and Ryder:

_So you’ll know that_

_I’ll carry you, I’ll carry you, I’ll carry you_

“That was so sweet you guys,” Marley grinned through her tears, hugging both boys.

“I wish I could say that it was a great start to the week and give you guys a lesson, but I can’t.  Instead I’ll just tell you guys that it was great,” Finn said, standing up.  The others offered them compliments as they headed back into the building.

Later that day, waiting for everyone to get out of the changing rooms, Blaine grabbed Marley and invited her to come over later to work on a musical number with him and Sam.  She agreed, asking if they could pick her up before dinner because her mom was still out of town.

Blaine filled Sam and Marley in that evening, on the ride back to his house.  They both liked it, and after dinner they rehearsed and sent a Facebook message out to everyone, asking them to meet in the girls’ locker room when they would normally have morning rehearsal.

The next morning they all met up, Sam taking the floor.

“So yesterday’s performance gave Blaine the idea of performing anyways, with or without a room or a theme.  He recruited Marley and I to join and I think that this song sort of fits the idea set yesterday,” Sam rambled.  Blaine and Marley joined him at the front, Blaine starting the song.

Blaine:

(Spoken): Hakuna Matata!

What a wonderful phrase

Sam:

(Spoken): Hakuna Matata!

(Sung): _Ain’t no passing craze_

Blaine:

_It means no worries_

_For the rest of your days_

Blam:

_It’s our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata!_

Blaine:

_Hakuna Matata_

Marley:

(Spoken): Hakuna Matata?

Sam:

(Spoken) Yeah, it’s our motto!

Marley:

(Spoken) What’s a motto?

Blaine:

(Spoken) Nothing, what’s a motto with you?

Sam:

(Spoken)  Those two words will solve all your problems

Blaine:

(Spoken) That’s right, take Pumbaa here

(sung) _Why, when he was a young warthog_

Sam:

_When I was a young warthog!_

Blaine:

(Spoken) Very nice

Sam:

(Spoken) thanks

Blaine:

_He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal_

_He could clear the savannah after ev’ry meal_

Sam:

_I’m a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned_

_And if hurt when my friends wouldn’t stand downwind_

_And oh the shame!_

Blaine:

_He was ashamed!_

Sam:

_Thought of changing my name_

Blaine:

_What’s in a name?_

Sam:

_And I got downhearted_

Blaine:

_How did ya feel?_

Sam:

_Ev’rytime that I-_

Blaine:

(Spoken) Hey, Pumbaa, Not in front of the kids!

Sam:

(Spoken) Oh, sorry

Blam:

_Hakuna Matata_

_What a wonderful phrase_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Ain’t no passing craze_

Marley:

_It means no worries for the rest of your days_

All:

_It’s our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata!  Hakuna Matata!_

_Hakuna Matata!  Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata!  Hakuna Matata!_

_Hakuna Matata!  Hakuna_

Marley:

_It means no worries for the rest of your days_

All:

_It’s our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata_

_It’s our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata!_

The three of them, and all of the others, were grinning like crazy when the song ended.  They didn’t have time to talk after, realizing that people would soon be arriving.  Instead, Sam dropped Blaine and Brittany off at their Western History class, and walked Kitty down to their shared study hall.  Soon they were sitting in American History together, and Blaine was practically bouncing in his seat.  Sam couldn’t help but notice- they had just spent lunch together, as well as the two classes prior.

“Why are you so pumped?” Sam asked finally.

“Kitty and I have a number prepared and I’m excited, is all,” Blaine grinned bashfully.  He refused to tell him anything else during the class, and ignored all of the curious texts during bio, only replying once to tell Sam to focus on the weights.

He finally got to find out when the group got a mass text from Blaine, telling them to go to the astronomy room.  Kitty and Blaine were standing at the front of the room, waiting for everyone to sit down.

“We were talking earlier, and we decided that we really wanted to dedicate this song to Marley, we love you,” Kitty said.

Blaine:

_Made a wrong turn once or twice_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that’s alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

Kitty:

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss ‘No way, it’s all good’_

_It didn’t slow me down_

_Mistaken, always second guessing_

_Underestimated, look I’m still around_

Both:

_Pretty, pretty please, don’t you ever, ever feel_

_Like you’re less than fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you’re nothing, you’re fucking perfect to me_

Kitty:

_You’re so mean (B: so mean) when you talk (B: when you talk)_

_About yourself, you were wrong_

_Change the voices (B: change the voices) in your head (B: In your head)_

_Make them like you instead_

Blaine:

_So complicated_

_Look how we all make it_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It’s enough, I’ve done all I could think of_

_Chased down all my demons_

_I’ve seen you do the same_

Both _:_

_Pretty, pretty please, don’t you ever, ever feel_

_Like you’re less than fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you’re nothing, you’re fucking perfect to me_

Kitty:

_The whole world’s scared, so I swallow the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard_

_And it’s a  waste of my time_

Blaine:

_Done looking for the critics, cause they’re everywhere_

_They don’t like my jeans, they don’t get my hair_

_Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that, why do I do that?_

Both:

_Pretty, pretty please, don’t you ever, ever feel_

_Like you’re less than fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you’re nothing, you’re fucking perfect to me_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you’re nothing, you’re fucking perfect to me_

 

By the time they had finished, Marley had tears in her eyes and couldn’t get any words out, so instead she just hugged them both, tears staining Blaine’s cardigan. 

“Thank you,” she managed eventually.

Everyone was standing up to leave when Sam spoke up.

“Actually, I had a song ready too…  I don’t think we get enough country music up in here,” he grinned, picking up his guitar.

Sam:

 _I don't wanna be left behind_  
Distance was a friend of mine  
Catching breath in a web of lies  
I've spent most of my life  
Riding waves, playing acrobat  
Shadowboxing the other half  
Learning how to react  
I've spent most of my time

 _Catching my breath, letting it go_  
Turning my cheek for the sake of this show  
Now that you know, this is my life  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so so simple now_

_Addicted to the love I found_  
Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud  
Making time for the ones that count  
I'll spend the rest of my time  
Laughing hard with the windows down  
Leaving footprints all over town  
Keeping faith, Karma comes around  
I will spent the rest of my life

 _Catching my breath, letting it go_  
Turning my cheek for the sake of this show  
Now that you know, this is my life  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so so simple now_

_You helped me see  
The beauty in everything_

_Catching my breath, letting it go_  
Turning my cheek for the sake of this show  
Now that you know, this is my life  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

 _Catching my breath, letting it go_  
Turning my cheek for the sake of this show  
Now that you know, this is my life  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right  
Catch my breath

 _Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that_  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so so simple now  
It's all so simple now

 _Catching my breath, letting it go_  
Turning my cheek for the sake of this show  
Now that you know, this is my life  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right  
Catch my breath

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now_

Everyone congratulated him, with Blaine, Brittany, Kitty, and Marley also hugging him, as they streamed out, having cancelled the student council meeting for that day.

The residents of Casa Blam, including the two girls, went to bed early that night.  The boys had an American History test the next morning, and all four of them had six am practices, with a game Friday night.

At five the next morning, the four were piling into Blaine’s car, uniforms on (except Sam’s padding) and struggling to stay awake.  They pulled into the parking lot with fifteen minutes to spare, which meant that Blaine could drop his bag off in the locker room while Sam put on his padding.  They joined the girls, who were sprawled out on the astroturf with Jake and Ryder, waiting for their coaches to get there.  The two hour practice was brutal for both teams but they all left feeling ready for the upcoming game.  Blaine and Sam were going through one last study session as they waited for their tests to be handed out, though Sam would get to leave the room since they had finally managed to convince Ms. Pillsbury to arrange for him to have accommodations for his dyslexia. 

After the test, with both thought had went well, they met to walk towards Blaine’s bio lab, despite his arguments that Sam’s Western History class was in the same hall as American History.  Eventually Sam relented, shooting Blaine a final worried glance.

His fears were met when his phone vibrated with a new text from Brittany.

_SOS lockers by the science labs!!!!! D:_

Sam jumped into action as soon as he finished reading it, telling his teacher that he had to go and sprinting across the school to the hall that Brittany was referring to.  As he turned the final corner, he saw two blonde Cheerios squatting down.  It took him a moment before realizing that it was Kitty and Brittany.  He ran towards them, dropping to his knees when he saw Blaine curled into a ball, blood staining the back of his green cardigan.

Seeing that Sam was about to lose it, Kitty rushed to reassure him, “small cuts, none will need stitches, but he should go to the nurse.  He’s not responsive but it’s not a panic attack.”

Sam nodded, leaning close to Blaine, “Hey B.  It’s me, I’m gonna pick you up so we can get you to the nurse, okay?  We gotta get your back checked out.”  Blaine gave a very small nod, and if the blonds didn’t know him they would have missed it.  Sam gave each girl one of their bags and pulled Blaine into his arms bridal style, relying on his leg muscles and Kitty’s supporting hand to stand up.  The quartet all made it to the nurse together, Brittany claiming that she had Mr. Schue so it was fine, and Kitty saying that Blaine mattered more than geography.

They all waited while she disinfected the cuts and bandaged them, before Blaine became more responsive.  He still wasn’t saying anything, but his body language showed them that he just didn’t have anything to say yet.  As soon as he was ready, they marched down to Sue’s office; Sam and Kitty on either side of Blaine, with Brittany on Sam’s other side.

“Whoresome Foursome,” she greeted, rather fondly by Sue Sylvester’s standards.

“Coach Sue,” Kitty started.

“Yes Vice Captain?”

“B was attacked in the hallways.”

“What about his bodyguard?” She asked, eyeing Sam.

“I wouldn’t let him come with me.  Things have been calm and I didn’t think he should have to be late to class for me.”

“Well I will be informing all of his teachers of this so that he will not be in trouble.  The reason things have calmed down, Young Burt Renolds, is because you have a giant football player with you who has a history of getting physical to defend his friends.  Who was it?”

“I don’t know,” Blaine lied.

“B,” the blonde teenagers chorused.

“I need a name,” Sue told them.

“I’ll have one before student council,” Sam promised.

Sue dismissed them brusquely, and so they headed to the parking lot early.  The girls were whispering to each other from a few steps ahead of the boys.  Their phones went off suddenly with a message from Kitty to the entire group, telling them to meet at the bleachers nearest the lot.

Everyone was there within the first five minutes of lunch, and the blonde Cheerios took control, not saying anything before starting up an iPod.

Brittany:

_This is a story that I have never told_

_I gotta get this off my chest to let it go_

_I need to take back the light inside you stole_

_You’re a criminal_

_And you steal like you’re a pro_

Both:

_All the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So ashamed, so confused_

_I was broken and bruised_

_Now I’m a warrior_

_Now I’ve got thicker skin_

_I’m a warrior_

_I’m stronger than I’ve ever been_

_And my armor is made of steel, you can’t get in_

_I’m a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me again_

_Out of the ashes, I’m burning like a fire_

_You can save your apologies, you’re nothing but a liar_

_I’ve got shame, I’ve got scars_

_That I will never show_

_I’m a survivor_

_In more ways than you know_

_Cause all the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So ashamed, so confused_

_I’m not broken or bruised_

_Cause now I’m a warrior_

_Now I’ve got thicker skin_

_I’m a warrior_

_I’m stronger than I’ve ever been_

_And my armor is made of steel, you can’t get in_

_I’m a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me_

Kitty:

_There’s a part of me I can’t get back_

_A little girl grew up to fast_

_All it took was once, I’ll never be the same_

_Now I’m taking back my life today_

_Nothing left that you can say_

_Cause you are never gonna take the blame anyway_

Both:

_Now I’m a warrior_

_I’ve got thicker skin_

_I’m a warrior_

_I’m stronger than I’ve ever been_

_And my armor is made of steel, you can’t get in_

_I’m a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me again_

_No oh yeah, yeah_

_You can never hurt me again_

The girls got a round of applause and a small smile from Blaine.  Sam had already told everyone else what had happened so they weren’t questioning why he was so subdued, leaning heavily into Sam’s embrace and shutting out the world.  Once they were done, Sam walked Blaine to his advanced calc class, making Artie swear not to let him go to study hall alone and then going to the gym for his own class.  When they reunited for study hall, Sam started to interrogate Blaine about his harasser.

“Sam, I don’t know!”  
“B, I know when you’re lying.  I get that you think that him getting in trouble will make things worse, but if Coach Sylvester punishes him for hurting her Captain, no way will anyone mess with you again,” the blond insisted.

“Jacobson…” Blaine muttered, causing Sam to nearly miss his response.  Sam immediately jumped up and dragged Blaine back to Sue’s office to report the promised name.  Once they were dismissed from her presence, they went to the boys’ locker room where Blaine took his anger out on a punching bag.  After the others arrived, Blaine launched into song, continuing to display his boxing talents the entire time.

 _Like a small boat_  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves Into motion  
Just like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

 _And all those things I didn't say_  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time

 _This is my fight song_  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
(Starting right now) I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

 _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep (I'm in too deep)  
And it's been two years  
I miss my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones  
And I still believe  
Yeah I still believe

 _And all those things I didn't say_  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time

 _This is my fight song_  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
(Starting right now) I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me  
A lot of fight left in me

 _Like a small boat_  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

 _This is my fight song_  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
(Starting right now) I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

_Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

He got a standing ovation, and Jake and Ryder both asked if he would consider teaching them a bit, prompting him to also volunteer to give them all some basic self-defense lessons, thinking of Unique’s stories about harassment off school grounds.

The student council members made their way to their classroom to discuss fundraising for various renovations.  After their meeting, Sam and Blaine made their way home, where they ate dinner and did homework, and Sam rebandaged Blaine’s back before they curled into bed together.

When they got to school the next morning, heading to the courtyard for another unofficial Glee meeting, Blaine was surprised to see Sam and Artie prepare for a number.

Both:

 _Tell my father that his son_ __  
Didn't run, or surrender  
That I bore his name with pride  
As I tried to remember

Sam: __  
You are judged by what you do  
While passing through  
As I rest 'neath fields of green  
Let him lean on my shoulder  
Artie

 _Tell him how I spent my youth_ __  
So the truth could grow older  
Tell my father when you can  
I was a man  
Both:

 _Tell him we will meet again_ __  
Where the angels learn to fly  
Tell him we will meet as men  
For with honor did I die  
Tell him how I wore the Blue  
Proud and true through the fire  
Tell my father so he'll know  
I love him so  
Tell him we will meet again  
Where the angels learn to fly  
Tell me meet as men  
For with honor did I die  
Tell him how I wore the blue  
Proud and true like he taught Me  
Tell my father not to cry  
Then say goodbye  
Blaine gave them both emotional hugs, recognizing that the week had gone from being in support of Marley to being for both of them.  When he realized it, he sent a text to his three blondes, a song idea hitting him instantly.

He spent his day in a similar daze to the one before, flinching every time a guy other than Sam came too close, but soon found himself back in the locker rooms for the foursome’s number.

Kitty:

 _And I never thought I'd feel this way_  
And as far as I'm concerned  
I'm glad I got the chance to say  
That I do believe, I love you

Blaine:

 _And if I should ever go away_  
Well, then close your eyes and try  
To feel the way we do today  
And then if you can remember

All:

 _Keep smiling, keep shining_  
Knowing you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for

Sam:

 _Well, you came in loving me_  
And now there's so much more I see  
And so by the way  
I thank you

Britt:

 _Oh and then for the times when we're apart_  
Well, then close your eyes and know  
The words are coming from my heart  
And then if you can remember

All:

 _Keep smiling and keep shining_  
Knowing you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
In good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for

 _Keep smiling, keep shining_  
Knowing you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for

 _Keep smiling, keep shining_  
Knowing you can always count on me, for sure  
'Cause I tell you, that's what friends are for  
For good times and the bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for

The whole club ended up in a teary group hug, and Marley followed that with individual hugs for all of them.  While everyone else was talking about the number, Brittany and Kitty pulled Marley into a more private conversation, sharing their own experiences with body issues and offers of support, which Marley promised to take them up on.

It felt like no time at all before they were all at their various athletic practices, the Cheerios starting with a lecture from Sue Sylvester about how Ben Jacobson was to be officially blacklisted for attacking one of their own.  While the cheerleaders had a large variety of issues among themselves, there was still a very strict belief that no one was allowed to hurt their team, so it was quickly decided that they would extract various revenges against the boy to go along with his Sue Sylvester-issued punishment.  Blaine grinned at their creative ideas before getting everyone to run their cheers for that night’s game.  They ran through their standard cheers and then practiced for their upcoming regional competition.  He then met Sam to go to study hall, where they worked on their chem lab for the next period, a gas analysis.  From their he went to his drama class, ready to present his monologue- Antony’s from _Julius Caesar_.  He felt like he had nailed it as he walked to English with Sam. They went from there to their superhero club, which was mostly spent discussing upcoming movies.  His following classes were uneventful, but he soon found himself being dragged to the bleachers, where Marley was standing.

“Guys, I wanted to thank all of you for this week, it means so much to me.  I’m not better yet, but I can at least recognize that I have a problem, so thank you guys so much.”

Teary, she started to sing. Skies are crying  
_I am watching_  
Catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance  
Do you have to, make me feel like there's nothing left of me?

 __  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

 _As the smoke clears_  
I awaken, and untangle you from me  
Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows, still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper  
Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear, yeah  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here

 _You can take everything I have_  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper, Ohhh woaah  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground

_Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

Everyone clapped for her, pulling her into a tight group hug.  Soon however they were all leaving to either go home or to an athletic practice.  The Cheerios ran through all of the same routines as that morning, before breaking off to get food and return for the football game that night.

                                                                                                                                                                         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow I am terrible- I can't believe it's been TWO YEARS
> 
> Wow shit I'm sorry, especially since this chapter was kind of crap. I'm sorry about that too- I believe I left my list of song choices (for this episode and several for the future) at home when I moved into boarding school but I'm going home tonight so I will try to hunt it down for my future chapters.
> 
> On that note- time to talk about the songs…
> 
> Group: Fresh Prince of Bel Air- okay tbh I don't even remember writing that, I started this chapter two years ago. I think my logic was basically just that it's a really fun song that everyone knows and loves so why not?
> 
> Jake and Ryder: I'll Carry You- yeah no I don't even remember this song let alone why I chose it so ugh crap I'm sorry- I don't even remember who sings it
> 
> Blam Ft Marley- Hakuna Matata- The Lion King- like okay how could I resist? A cute song about not worrying, even though Disney week is over.
> 
> Bitchy Besties- Fucking Perfect- P!nk- okay so I'm pretending that the season 3 version didn't happen because I love this song and tbh I don't think that they did it justice, plus the lyrics resonate with me for these two. "So cool in lyin/but we try to hard" is such a Kitty line and the whole song is just such a Blaine song to me
> 
> Sam- Catch My Breath- Kelly Clarkson- I love this song and I knew that I wanted to use it and honestly I feel like Sam would just totally be a Kelly Clarkson fan so it just made sense to me to give it to him.
> 
> K & Britt- Warrior- Demi Lovato- I chose this after I lost my song list cause I went on a search of songs about survival and found this and read the lyrics and really liked it, nothing complicated
> 
> Blaine- Fight Song- Rachel Platten- so okay yeah this song wasn't out when this took place but fuckitall. I really like this song and I wanted to use it and my decision about the locker incident was so last minute and I just kinda grabbed this song out of my brain et voila
> 
> Artie & Sam- Tell My Father- John Barrowman- I really love this song and idk it seems like a Blaine song but like a song about him not a song he would sing and Artie and Sam are always amazing together (Fire and Rain anyone?) so I knew I wanted to give them a duet and I wanted something to make blaine realize that this week was for him too
> 
> Whoresome Foursome- That's What Friends Are For- Sara Evans- okay really just how could I not?
> 
> Marley- Skyscraper- Demi Lovato- I've been dealing with my own ED for several years and this is a song that I listen to a lot when I have particularly bad days, it was the first song that I knew I wanted in this episode before I even had a plot
> 
> Pleaseeee review, those make me happy :P I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but here's a hint: Sam is the Ladies' Choice
> 
> Love,
> 
> Arty


End file.
